A New Gohan
by Anonymaus
Summary: Gohan starts of school with a new attitude and a new look...SSJ2. How will he handle school? This story will be different than how the manga/anime had it.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea that I had recently, and decided to write about it. Basically, Gohan starts school, but does so as a SSJ2, trying to maintain as much control of the form as he did with the normal SSJ form. I hated how they made him stop training for the past seven years, so in this story, he has been training, and is close to reaching SSJ3, but isn't there yet. Vegeta has also reached SSJ2 (Gohan is still stronger). Also, Gohan misses his father, and doesn't hate him, but has gained a new attitude because of training with Vegeta so much (other than around his mother). He still does blame himself for Goku's death at times though.

I am still working on my other fanfic "Secrets", but I've just had writer's block with that story for quite some time now, and I'm trying to work on the next chapter when I can. I am planning on continuing both of these, and I have a plan for another fanfic as well, but I'm not whether or not I'll write it.

With all that said, enjoy the fanfiction. Please R+R! All reviews accepted!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. I might use some lines from the anime, but they still belong to the creator of DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gohan had been enjoying a nice, peaceful dream until he suddenly felt something land on his stomach, jump off, and then land on it again. He immediately awoke from his dream to find his little brother, Goten, bouncing on top of him playfully.

"Gohan, mom said to wake up so you can get to school on time!"

Gohan checked his clock, noticing it was 6:30 in the morning. "I'll be down in a minu-SCHOOL?" He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to have his first day at Orange Star High today. He should've remembered, but was too busy sparring with Piccolo to even think about it.

His mother's voice could be heard from downstairs. "Gohan! Goten! Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!" Almost as if on cue, Goten zoomed out the room, leaving behind a trail of smoke. Gohan laughed. His little brother was exactly like his father in every way. Goten had was a kind, innocent, naïve child who enjoyed food just as much as Goku; hell, he even looked exactly like a mini-Goku. He pushed the thoughts aside as he quickly showered and returned to room to look for something to wear.

On his bed were a set of clothes his mom had laid out for him: a white button-down shirt, a black vest, orange pants, and a pair of dress shoes. '_She can't be serious! There's no way I'm going to wear that!'_ He ignored those clothes and went into his closet. After a minute of searching, he decided to on wearing a pair of khaki pants, a green t-shirt, with a weighted shirt underneath, a black jacket, and his weighted training boots. He wanted to keep up with his training, so he decided to keep them on. [1]

When he finished getting ready, he headed down stairs to see his mom finish laying down all the food. She took one glance at him and started yelling.

"Gohan! Where are those clothes I put out for you, and why are you wearing that instead?" Gohan had to hold his ears to keep them from popping.

"Calm down, mom! Those clothes weren't comfortable, so I decided on something a bit better. Besides, I didn't think they looked to good on me."

Chi-Chi was still angry, but she let it slip this one time. "Fine, I guess it's not _that_ bad. Now come eat before your brother wolfs it all down."

She quickly got a plateful of food and sat down, picking at her food at a human pace, while her two sons were both wolfing everything down. Chi-Chi sighed. It had always been like this. But even she was optimistic about the whole thing. She had used food as a threat several times, and it worked each and every time. To her boys, starving either of them from food was a punishment worse than death.

Gohan finished eating a few minutes later and got up from the table, preparing to leave for school.

"Gohan, I want you to be careful. Remember not to use too much strength!" Chi-Chi yelled as her eldest son leapt into the air.

"Don't worry, mom. I won't!" He took off towards Satan City. When he was out of sight from his family, he quickly turned into a Super Saiyan 2. It was his idea, not his mother's, to go to school as a Super Saiyan 2. In fact, his mother would have a fit if she knew. This was all part of his training schedule. Over the years since the Cell Games, Gohan had been working on controlling this form, and eventually staying in it for extended periods of time. [2] He had done it before, during the time in between the arrival of Cell and the Cell Games, but now he was doing it with the next level.

He'd had almost no time to practice it normally during the day, because his mother was still around, and she wouldn't let him transform with her there. Only when he trained with Piccolo or Vegeta could he do such a thing, and he could only a get a few days away from his mother at most. And it wasn't a problem if he all of a sudden lost control of the transformation; if so, he would revert back to the normal Super Saiyan state, and the difference in appearance between the two is small enough to go unnoticed.

Gohan sighed, and then sped up as he neared the outskirts of Satan City. He landed in an abandoned alley right inside of the city and then walked out, searching for his new school. He walked around the city, asking for directions, but none of the people gave them to him. Since no one was helping him, he headed for an abandoned alleyway, head up into the air, and search for it. He found in a few seconds, and then returned to the ground to walk there.

On his way to school, he heard sirens going off and decided to investigate. It turns out it was a bank robbery and the police that were there were doing absolutely nothing! '_Are these guys really that bad at doing their jobs? Oh well, might as well help them out. I can't go like this though. I guess I should just power down to my base form for this so I won't be recognized.'_ And he did exactly that. He powered down to his base form and rushed to the scene.

He stopped right in front of the group of six robbers, each of which were carrying a sub-automatic machine gun and had ski masks on. "You should stop right now," said Gohan is a calm, yet scary voice.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make us? You? "

"Yes, I am." He turned to the group and went after them. One second, he was attacking the guy on the far right; the next second, the guy on the far left was down. In only a matter of fifteen seconds, all the men were taken care of. Gohan failed to notice that every single face was staring at him in disbelief. He picked up all of the men and tossed them in front of them police. "Here you go." And he disappeared, not waiting around for any questions. [3] He appeared on the next street and quickly transformed into Super Saiyan 2, and took off his jacket. '_I should put this away. After all, wearing it will only make people more suspicious of me.'_ He then walked off to school.

Back at the scene, the police men were cleaning up and sending people away when a yellow jet copter landed behind them. The door opened, revealing a seventeen year-old girl with blue eyes and black hair tied into two pig tails. She wore an incredibly baggy white shirt and black biker shorts. Although on the short side, and appearing to be rather weak, this one teenager was one that criminals, and pretty much everyone else, knew not to mess with. Her name: Videl Satan, daughter of the 'World Champ' Hercule Satan, a.k.a. the man who defeated Cell. She had been known for her fierce temper and for incredible speed and strength. She walked out of her copter and went up to the police men. "Hey, who did this? It hardly looks like police work to me!"

One of the men turned to her to answer. "Oh, hey Videl! You should've seen it! Some guy came flying in here and took out all of these crooks in less than a minute, and we didn't even see him move!"

"Wait, did you say he was flying, _and_ took out a group of criminals in less than a minute without being seen?" She was shocked. Videl Satan had never even heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, it was incredible!" Her shocked face turned to a scowl. That guy had been doing her job for her. '_That bastard! This is my job and I don't need the help! I am the daughter of the world champ after all. Why is this freak show stealing my business?!'_

"What did this…man look like?"

"Well, he had spiky, black hair, black eyes, had on a black shirt [4], and khaki pants. He seemed to be about your age. Maybe he goes to your school."

"Well, if he does go there, I'll find him." She was determined to find out who this mysterious man was, and she would stop at nothing to do so. Luckily for Gohan, his badge was under his jacket.

Along the way, Gohan had somehow forgotten where the school was, so he spent an extra ten minutes searching for it. As soon as he saw the school, he ran inside, not wanting to be later than he had to. Once inside, he headed towards the office. The secretary looked up at him. "May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Son Gohan. I've recently registered and today is my first day of school, so can I get my schedule please?"

"Ah, you're the perfect test score boy. Very well, let's see here. Son! Here you go!" She handed a schedule to him. "You're first class is History in classroom 205. I'll inform the teacher of your arrival."

"Thank you, miss." He headed out of the office and went upstairs. '_Hm…201…203…here we go! 205!'_ He knocked on the door.

Videl Satan sat in the second to last row, in the middle of her two friends, Sharpner and Erasa. As much as she enjoyed their company, she often found them annoying. Erasa never stopped talking and flirting with every guy and Sharpner always tried to hit on her, which always ended up with him writhing in pain. She was couldn't pay attention to anything because the teacher was too boring, and Erasa was blabbering on and on about some new student. All of a sudden…

Knock, knock

She jerked her heard up and looked for the source of the sound. She noticed that the teacher was walking towards the door. He opened it, and she saw the shoes of a person, but she couldn't tell who. The mysterious person and teacher spoke for a moment before the teacher turned his attention back to the class. "Students, today we have a new student joining our class. He made perfect test scores in all of his subjects. You all could learn something from him." The teacher turned back to the door, and said, "That's your cue, my boy."

She, along with the rest of the class, turned to the door to see a young man walk into the room. He was very peculiar according to Videl's standards, as well as the entire class. He looked mature for his age, like he has had too many bad experiences. His hair was extremely spiky and oddly golden. Sure, Videl had seen many blondes; she was friends with two of them. She had seen practically every shade of blond, yet this wasn't blond; it was definitely gold, and a deep gold at that. Next, she saw he appeared to have a serious face with defined features. His eyes were turquoise? That was another thing she had never seen before. He was wearing a green t-shirt that definitely showed his figure, although he seemed to be hiding a good percent of it, which Videl had found to be hard to believe. His khaki pants finished off her inspection. There wasn't anything suspicious about those, so she ignored them.

This new student was…peculiar, yet he was attractive. Even Videl Satan, a tomboy who completely ignored every boy had to admit this guy looked good, but she couldn't let anyone know that. It would ruin her. She didn't realize that the teacher was still speaking during her inspection. She listened closely to catch any more information on this guy. All that she heard was "Go find yourself a seat, Son" and saw him looking around.

Before she could stop her, Erasa stood up and said, "Hey, Cutie! You can come sit next to me!"

She noticed that he looked like this was the last place he wanted to be. She didn't blame him, but he even seemed like he had much better things to do. He accepted her offer and sat down besides Erasa, and said, "Hi, I'm Gohan."

"Hi! I'm Erasa, with an 'E'" Videl was glaring at the kid now. He was very suspicious. It was like he was hiding something. Erasa continued her introductions. "This is Videl," Erasa pointed at Videl, "and this," she pointed at Sharpner, "is Sharpner." They all said their 'Hellos' and then everyone except Erasa went back to doing whatever they were doing before the new kid walked in. Meanwhile, Erasa decided that this boy was cute, and she was trying to hit on him.

It was annoying Videl, but she listened in, hoping to find out some information on him. "So, what do you like to do? You must work out _a lot _to get arms like those!" Videl rolled her eyes. Even though she found it quite odd to have a combination of brains and brawn in one person, she wasn't happy to have another annoying jock, like Sharpner, at school, even if he was smart as well.

She eyed him before he answered. He appeared to be thinking for quite some time before he answered. '_He must be thinking of lie…'_ Finally, he decided to answer her. "Well, I have been practicing martial arts for a long time, so I enjoy training a lot, and eating, and playing with my little brother-"

That part had sparked her interests, and before she could stop herself, she asked, "You practice martial arts?"

"Yes," he answered her, "I've been doing it since I was about five years old. It's become quite a hobby of mine." He seemed to be answering honestly, but it felt like he was leaving something out.

"Ooh, Videl, do you think he could give your dad a run for his money?" asked Erasa.

Sharper butted in. "Don't be stupid Erasa! No one could beat Videl's dad, especially some nerd-boy."

A look of confusion came across Gohan's face. "Who's your dad? From what I'm hearing, he's a great martial artist."

The three of them gawked at him, and Sharpner fell out of his seat. The three of them said, at the same time, "You mean you don't know?!"

"No…should I?"

"Of course you should! How could you not know Hercule Satan, the man who is the world champion AND defeated Cell?!"

Gohan didn't look like he even cared. In fact, it looked like he was holding back a laugh. "Oh, him. I just haven't heard about him in a long time, and to be honest, I'm quite happy to have it that way. So Videl, he's your dad?"

To Videl, this kid just got stranger. '_First off, he doesn't even know who my dad is! Then, he doesn't even care who my dad is or what he's done, and he is laughing about it! And how couldn't he have heard about him for a long time? After all, he's only on TV pretty much every day. You are one strange guy…'_

"Yes, unfortunately. But how haven't you heard about him in a long time? He's literally on the TV every day."

He looked nervous. '_Good…I'm scaring him. Maybe I can get some answers from him this way.'_ Her thoughts stopped as he started to answer her. "Well, I kinda live far away, so I rarely hear about what's happening."

"Where do you live, in the mountains or something?!"

"Yeah, I live in the 439 mountain area."

"That's like five hours away! How do you get here?!" Videl exclaimed. She spoke a bit too loudly though.

The teacher heard her. "Miss Satan! Quiet down back there!"

She buried her face in her book, and replied softly, "Yes, mam." Videl turned back to Gohan, hoping to finish questioning him. "So how do you get to school?"

'_I should answer this vaguely. I can't have her know what I can actually do, although it would be nice to put these powers to use.'_ "I fly," he answered cooly, and then went back to his work in order to stop the questioning. He knew that she would pester him non-stop for it. It wasn't really a lie, but still stretching the truth. '_I have a feeling I am going to have to do that a lot more often.'_

Just as he had expected, Videl was about to interrogate him more, when the bell rang. Gohan left rather quickly, and she was dead on his trail. He could feel her eyes boring a hole into the back of his head as she glared at him from behind. He nervously sped up and got to class quickly, leaving Videl behind.

The rest of the first half of the day was mainly a bunch of avoiding Videl for Gohan. Videl, on the other hand, was getting very pissed off at Gohan. He was avoiding her questions, and if he did answer them, the answer would either be a poor excuse or an extremely vague answer.

After several hours of evading Videl, it was finally time for lunch. Gohan was starving, and so he hurried up to grab his special lunch capsule, which was able to hold enough food for five humans. It wasn't a whole lot for the hungry Saiyan, but if he brought enough food to fill him up completely, it would be a bit too awkward for him. He found a spot by himself under a tree and de-capsulized his lunch. In a few seconds, most of the ground was covered in food of all sorts. Unfortunately, this gained him quite a bit of attention. He didn't notice the eyes of pretty much the entire school on him as he started to devour the food at an inhuman rate.

His mind was so focused on the food that he didn't notice three people walk up to him and sit down around him: Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner. The three teens were each there for a reason. For Erasa, she thought that Gohan was incredibly cute and wanted to flirt with him a bit. Videl was still very frustrated with him and was determined to find out answers, so she sat with him. Sharpner had no reason to be there, other than that he was dragged along by both Videl and Erasa.

When they first saw him, they were quite shocked to see him eat so much food. The sight just beckoned for them to ask, "How the hell do you eat so much food?!" and they did, each with a different variation of the original question, while trying not to puke.

Although focused on his food, his Saiyan hearing was able to pick up the questions, and so he answered them. "Well, it runs in the family. My dad had a gigantic appetite, so I inherited it from him." Once again, it wasn't a complete lie.

Videl was the first to recover from the sight. "Then how do you stay in shape if you eat _that_ much food? Shouldn't you be getting fat for eating so much?"

Gohan swallowed a chunk of rice before answering. After all, his mom did teach him proper manners, and no speaking with your mouth full was a major one. "Easy. I train everyday for extended amounts of time, so it doesn't have much effect on me." '_Finally! A question that I can answer truthfully! Although I'm not sure if telling her that I did martial arts was a smart move or not though…'_

Videl looked convinced. In fact, to her, it seemed like the only time that he was telling the truth, and not some dilated form of it. "If you train so often, maybe we should spar sometime. I could use a good match, and you seem like you could put up a good fight."

Gohan let loose a small chuckle. "I could do plenty more than that, but I'm afraid that I can't fight you. I'd rather not embarrass the daughter of the 'Champ'." He finished off the very last of the food. It wasn't near enough to fill him, but he was satisfied for the moment.

Now it was Sharpner's turn to laugh. "Who do you think you are? Videl is the one of the strongest people in the world, and the strongest in the school! Even though it hurts to admit it, she's stronger than I am, and I'm pretty sure I could beat you easily, so what makes you think you would embarrass her?"

Videl was confused at what Gohan had said. '_I have to agree with Sharpner here, but still, he seemed to be telling the truth, more so than I've ever seen him. And how dare he mock my father! Does he have no respect for the world's savior?'_

Gohan cleaned up after himself and then went over to Sharpner. "Big mistake." With that, he gave an incredibly light (considering his strength, especially as SSJ2) flick on the blonde's chest, sending him flying towards a tree twenty meters behind the group. Needless to say, both Videl and Erasa were shocked, and Sharpner was…well, let's just say he's had better days. "Now, if you will please leave me. I have some things to do."

Videl may have been in shock, but she wasn't going to let him get away with that. "HEY! You can't just go around bullying people and then walking off as if nothing happened! Get back here!"

Without even turning his head, Gohan responded, "If I remember correctly, he enticed me and was practically asking me to show him what I could do. I showed him a bit of what of I could do, so I was just listening to him. If he asks people to beat him up, I don't see why I would get in trouble." He continued walking away. He was searching for a good spot to meditate without any distractions, such as the girl behind him.

Said girl was visibly angry. Partially because of what he had just done, and partially because he was right. '_Darn him! He's just too good!'_ She went to go check on Sharpner with Erasa.

Gohan was glad to have finally gotten rid of the group. He found a desolate spot and started to meditate until the end of lunch.

Lunch ended a while later, and the next two classes went by quickly, leaving only one more class left for the day: P.E. In honor of the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, the school was having Martial Arts as the sport. (A/N: I would've done Baseball, but I'm simply not into baseball, so I decided to replace it with this. I think it might be a better fit for this story.)

Gohan changed into a gi similar to his father's (with heavy weights as well); the only exception was that it had Piccolo's symbol on the back, stead of King Kai's. He walked out to the field to see all of the teens had on some kind of gi or comfortable fighting clothing; all the students that signed up knew martial arts on some level, and joined in for that reason. He did a quick ki check to see who was the strongest. '_No surprise there. It's Videl. Too bad I won't be getting any serious training done here.'_ He also saw that a large ring was set up, almost an exact replica of the World Tournament one.

The teacher walked out. He wore athletic pants and a muscle shirt, showing off his muscular arms. He had black hair and a black moustache. "Okay students, for the next few weeks, we will be studying the martial arts in honor of the upcoming tournament! Now, who here has more than a few years of experience with the martial arts?" All of the students raised a hand. "Good, now who here has had ten or more years of experience?" Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and another kid stepped forward. "I see that I only have four of you. Now, state your sensei before we begin."

Videl went first. "My dad did for some time, and then I started training myself."

Sharpner and the other kid both said Hercule as well.

Gohan decided to tell the truth. "First was Piccolo Daimou, then my father, and I've been training myself for the past seven years."

"Many of you have the same sensei, and I don't know of the other ones mentioned." No one else recognized his sensei, and he didn't care. He was just proud to be wearing the symbol of the one remaining father figure in his life. Gohan growled quietly when the teacher said his last remark; if only the world knew that both of his senseis were the reason the planet is still alive, then they would show a bit of respect.

Gohan didn't take the class seriously at all. After all, he knew everything they would be teaching, plus no one could give him a good match, no matter how hard they tried.

The teacher wanted to test the four most experienced students first, so the rest of the class got to watch.

Sharpner was fully recovered now, and was glad to see who he fighting in his first match: Gohan. He still doubted Gohan's abilities and was willing to fight him just prove that he was a fake. That, and he wanted revenge.

Gohan could care less. He had already taught Sharpner not to mess with him, but apparently, the blonde didn't get the message. He walked into the ring and waited for his opponent.

Sharpner showed up a minute later and went to the center of the ring. Murmurs were heard throughout the class; they had heard what happened at lunch, and now they wanted to see if it was true.

"I hope you're ready for this, Gohan. I'm one of the top students at Hercule's academy. They say I'm close to how strong he is." Confidence rang throughout his voice as he slipped into his stance, almost a mirror image of Hercule's. That confidence, however, was destroyed when he heard laughter from the other side of the ring.

Gohan could barely control his laughter. He had seen some of 'Hercule's Finest' and they weren't very impressive. "Well, you have me shivering in my boots. Too bad for you that I actually had a real sensei; one that knows how to fight." He went into his stance; this one wasn't recognized by anybody.

'_What did he mean by that? Is my father not good enough for this guy?! I should show him a lesson to not mess with the Satan family!'_ thought Videl.

The teacher blew the whistle, and the match started. Sharpner immediately went on the offensive, throwing punch after punch towards Gohan. To his surprise, each of his punches only seemed to go through Gohan [5] What he did not know is that Gohan was just moving too fast for anyone to notice. The class was staring in wonder as every single blow that would have connection to the new kid went straight through him.

Gohan decided to stop doing that, and try something else for having fun. Sharpner threw a punch, and almost squealed in shock as it connected…to an after-image. The after-imagine soon faded, and Gohan was on the other side of the ring now.

Videl joined in with the group staring at the fight. '_Whoa, that was strange! It just…disappeared. I guess he did have a good sensei after all. It still seems like a trick though!'_

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Sharpner yelled. All of the people present were wondering the same thing. They had never seen a fighter of Gohan's caliber before, and quite frankly, they didn't understand the fight at all, other than Sharpner's apparent anger.

Gohan was getting bored quickly. "Well, what do you say we end this? As entertaining as it is to toy with you, it's getting boring."

"No one toys with me and gets away with it!" He charged again, only to have each hit dodged with ease. He put all his strength into one punch, and Gohan blocked it with one finger.

Gohan then decided to really end the match by giving him a nice punch to the gut. Sharpner was down for the count…and a few more minutes afterwards. The class just looked on in awe at Gohan, not even bothering to see how Sharpner was doing. Videl was especially surprised. She hadn't expected anything of the sort from the new kid, and the fact that he was just toying around the entire time didn't make her more comfortable.

Gohan walked up to the coach. "Well, as fun as this is, I am going to go sit over there and meditate. _That_ will help me much more than any of these fights ever could." The teacher just nodded, still too shocked to argue. One of his best students, and one of the strongest kids in the school, just lost to an opponent who didn't look like he was even trying.

Gohan just meditated until the end of the day. It had been stressful, and he was positive that he would get questioned non-stop, mainly by Videl, tomorrow at school. But as stressful as it was, even he had to admit it was fun messing around with them.

* * *

Author's notes:

[1] The training boots look exactly like Goku's. Also, I'm not putting down how much they weigh, so just use your imagination on that one.

[2] Gohan had been doing this for a bit before the Cell Games, except with the normal Super Saiyan transformation.

[3] In this story, Gohan has learned how to use Instant Transmission through Goku instructing him through King Kai. And if anyone questions it, the answer is no, he doesn't use it to get to school because it could be too dangerous.

[4] The policeman thinks it was a shirt, but it was his jacket

[5] Imagine the scene where Burter and Jeice are attacking Goku when he arrives on Namek


	2. Chapter 2

Now, to clear up a few things about the story before the chapter starts. First off, Gohan has only gained a good amount of arrogance and pride from being around Vegeta so much, yet he still has the morals he has grown up with and values life, so he isn't and won't be complaining about helping "weakling humans who can't defend themselves" or whatever terms are used by Vegeta in most fanfics that I have read that discuss this.

Secondly, there will not be Saiyaman in here, and definitely no poses. I'll do something else instead of it, yet it will still be a super hero, and Gohan will be in his nice attitude towards Videl, the police, and bystanders. His 'Vegeta' attitude will be used when facing the criminals.

Third, Gohan has been helping out Bulma in his free time, so they learn from each other, and invent/improve many things.

Lastly, if the attitudes are confusing you, I'll outline them now. Basically, he has his good attitude when in his hero form and when around family and family friends (other than Vegeta). His 'Vegeta' attitude is used when he is at school or around other that he doesn't know well. The more he gets to know someone, the nicer he is towards him/her. Hopefully that cleared that up. If not, let me know, and I'll do my best to explain a bit more in depth.

Oh, and to **Mystic4Gohan**-Sorry, but that came out wrong. I don't hate baseball, but I'm not very interested in it. To be honest, it bores me to death. And I knew about that, but I prefer doing it this way, and I think it fits in better with the story.

With all of that done, here's chapter two of "A New Gohan"! Please R+R!

* * *

Chapter 2

Gohan was awoken by Goten as usual. He quickly showered and put on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and of course, his training weights. They were designed specially by Bulma and him so that they could be modified at any given time by the wearer; this way, he could go from base form to SSJ2, change the weights, and it would still benefit his training.

His mom still wasn't too happy about him not wearing the uniform, but he good enough reasons not to wear it, so she let him. After a large breakfast, he flew off towards Satan City.

On his way, he decided to test out his latest invention, which he had been working on and finished last night. It was a necklace that, when worn, changes the appearance of the wearer. Bulma showed Gohan how to make similar things to it, such as a watch that does the same thing, yet he liked his version better. If it fell off, his clothes would change back. Luckily for him, he made it so that it would remain on him by adjusting its weight so that no ordinary person could possibly remove it, and if they somehow did, he would just be in his normal clothes again.

He pulled the necklace out of his pocket. It a simple chain necklace, yet if he somehow misplaced it, he could easily differentiate it from other by its weight. He put it on and immediately noticed the change. His clothing immediately changed to a dark blue spandex body suit with white and gold Saiyan armor, boots, and gloves [1]. He didn't exactly like the look of it, but it was definitely made to be comfortable to fight in, so choose it.

He flew into Satan City and went towards his school. He was almost there when he picked up something with his Saiyan hearing: police sirens. '_Great. Why is there so much crime in this city? I've been here than two days, and I've had to take care of two sets of criminals.'_ He sighed and sped towards where he heard the sirens going off. He remained in the air as he observed the scene, waiting to see if the police would actually do something. He was rather disappointed that they just sat there like a bunch of cowards. He was about to go in when he noticed a yellow jet copter appear and land behind the scenes. He continued to float there, waiting to see who the newcomer was. To his surprise, it was Videl Satan. '_Well, I guess she's quite different from her father.'_

Videl jumped out of her jet copter and ran towards the scene. She would be late to school again, but this was more important. She had been interesting in fighting since she was seven years old, and started helping out the police when she turned fifteen. Her dad didn't really agree with her, but she did it anyways. She loved to fight, and she loved to help out as well. You could say that being the hero was in her blood. After all, her father had beaten Cell and saved the Earth, so why couldn't she do something to help out?

She took a good look at the scene, noticing that there were five crooks. Two of them held the mayor, who was bound and gagged, while a rather large man sat behind them, seemingly waiting for something. He smiled when he saw her. "Ah, if it isn't the daughter of Mr. Satan! We were looking for your father, but if he won't come out, perhaps hurting his daughter will make him."

Great. So this was about her father. "My father's a busy man. And what makes you so sure that you could even get through me? How do you expect to even stand a chance against him if you can't even touch his daughter?"

The large man smirked. "I know I can defeat you Ms. Satan. Believe me, you are no threat to me. As for your father, let's just say I want to show him what strength _really_ is."

Videl had heard enough. Insulting her and her father was too much, especially for her. She ran forward and sent a powerful kick at the man's head. Much to her surprise, it was blocked with ease from the man, who, in return, sent her flying with a kick of his own. She skidded backwards until her back made contact with a police car. '_Ouch! That guy is strong! Stronger than I thought. I need to find out a way to beat him, or I'll lose!'_ She recovered, and proceeded to send a flurry of punches and kicks at the man, but they were all blocked.

After a solid minute on the offensive, she finally made contact: her fist landed right in the middle on his face. Her happiness vanished after noticed that the man hadn't even moved back from the force, and was smirking like crazy. '_Oh no! What now? I put most of my strength into that punch! How am I going to win?'_

Before she could do anything else, the large man picked her up, and held her in a sleeper hold. The bystanders watched in horror as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Smirking yet again, the large man spoke. "Tell Mr. Satan that we have his daughter, and if he doesn't come out here to fight, then we'll just have to keep her."

Gohan had sat by long enough. It turned out that this one man was stronger than most (yet still nowhere near a challenge for Gohan, or for any of the Z-Fighters). He was stronger than his classmate by a landslide, yet he could tell that she was determined and would not give up. Seeing her become unconscious was when he decided to move in.

He slowly drifted down to spot where Videl stood minutes before, when she challenged the man to fight. Everybody at the scene gaped at him as his descent ended, and his feet touched the ground. Even the large man who had beaten his classmate was surprised, and ended up dropping Videl to the ground by accident. "So, I take it you enjoy fighting those weaker than you? How about fighting someone over a thousand times better, huh?"

The man was obviously frightened, but wouldn't back down now. He might as well fight, so he did. He handed Videl to one of his men, and charged at the newcomer. "No one messes with the Red Shark Gang and gets away with it!" He gave him one of his strongest punches just to show the guy who he was messing with. Much to his surprise, the strange newcomer didn't bother to move. His fist drew nearer and nearer to his face. Three inches away…two inches away…one inch away…BAM!

When his fist was an inch away, the newcomer raised his gloved hand and blocked the punch with one finger. Then, in less than a second, flicked the man on the forehead with even force to knock him out…and send him flying through the wall of the building behind.

The crowd was awed. The large man had just easily defeated their heroine, yet this strange newcomer had beaten that man just as easy, if not easier. The remaining four crooks quickly snapped out of it and aimed their guns at him. He turned towards them. "That would be an unwise decision for you. I will tell you now that it will not benefit you in the least bit."

"Eat lead!" shouted one of the crooks as he started unleashing a hail of bullets, the rest of them following. Gohan smirked and decided to scare them. His white aura started appearing around him as he walked slowly towards the men. The bullets went towards him, but disintegrated the moment they hit his aura. Soon, they all had run out of ammo, and Gohan quickly punched all four of them, successfully knocking out three out of four men.

The last man was coughing up blood as he rose and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it at the strange man and shot.

Gohan had seen it, and he appeared right in front of the shooter, catching the bullet milliseconds after it left the gun; the look on the shooter's face at that moment was priceless. He then shot a weak ki blast at him to knock him out. Gohan quickly untied the mayor and picked up both him and Videl, and dropped them off with the police. "My job here is done. Make sure these two are okay."

The policeman nodded, and proceeded to ask, "Who are you, and why are you helping us?"

"I am helping because I can. And you can call me the Super Saiyan." He flew into the air, towards his school. On his way, he reflected upon the name he had chosen for his alter ego. It had been an 'on the spot' thing, but he realized had gotten the idea from Vegeta actually. When Goku finally arrived on Namek and easily defeated the Ginyu Force with speed and strength never before seen, Vegeta had constantly been calling him a Super Saiyan. The name was fitting for the moment, and for him now that he thought about it. After all, he was a Saiyan, and a Super Saiyan, and the people had most likely never seen such a display of strength and speed. He finally reached school, and took off the necklace as he landed on the roof. '_Dang! Late again!'_ He transformed into SSJ2 and then hurried to get to his class.

It took about twenty minutes for Videl to awaken. She didn't know how long she was out, or what had happened during that time. '_Oh no! What if those guys succeeded and beat my father? I actually think that guy was strong enough to do so.'_ She calmed down when she noticed the police chief walking towards her.

He smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Ah, Videl. Glad to see you're finally up! How are you feeling?"

She was about to answer when she saw the last of the criminals being dragged into the back of the police car. "How long was I out? What happened here? Who stopped them?"

"Slow down, Videl! You were only out for twenty minutes after that man put you in a sleeper hold. As for what happened, some strange guy came flying in and defeated all five of the men, without even breaking a sweat, and within a few minutes."

"What the hell are you talking about? No one can fly, and that guy was strong, even by my standards! How did he beat him?" Her face turned from panicked about the whole situation to angry with this strange flying man.

"Uh…well, he blocked his punch and then he must've hit him so fast that we couldn't even see it. And he beat the other guys in a similar way. Even their bullets couldn't hurt him; it was like he was on fire!"

"Who the hell is this guy?!"

"He said his name was 'The Super Saiyan' or something like that. He was definitely a strange fellow. He wore some kind armor on top of a blue body suit. I think he was the guy from yesterday, but with a wardrobe change."

'_Interesting. If he is the same person, then I should be able to find him at my school. I didn't have any lucky yesterday, but maybe today I can find out some things.'_ "Thanks, Chief. I got to go to school now. Bye!" She got back into her jet copter and flew off to school.

Gohan sat in history class, bored out of his mind. After all, he did learn all this when he was , his mind was on how Videl was doing. He had left the scene a little over ten minutes ago, and he was worried for her. He may not know her, or even be friends with her, yet he still cared. In fact, it was partially his fault since he sat there watching as it all happened; he only took action when it was too late for her. He was brought out of his thoughts when a knock came at the door, and in walked Videl. She was hurt, but was obviously trying to hide it. Everyone bought it, except for Gohan. He knew the rest of the class wouldn't believe that some criminal could actually hurt her, so he predicted she would do exactly this.

The teacher noticed her as well. "Ah, hello Miss Satan. Out fighting crime again?"

"Yeah, these ones were tougher than usual, but they were still taken care of."

"Good, now go and take a seat."

'_Well,'_ thought Gohan, _'at least she didn't take credit for it. That already proves that she's better than her father. She's also stronger than her father was seven years ago.'_

She took her seat, and was immediately questioned by Erasa. "So Videl, what happened with those guys? It usually doesn't take you that long to finish the nasties off."

She quickly thought of a lie. "They weren't too tough, but were stronger than the usual criminals. I would have taken care of them, but that frickin' guy came in _again_ and just had to save the day! I hate him!"

'_Ah, so she is stubborn though. Kinda reminds me of a mix between my mother and Vegeta. Interesting...'_

Erasa now looked shocked. "Why would you hate him? After all, he does help you out, and from what I've heard, he's pretty cute!"

Videl slapped herself in the head. All Erasa ever cared about was how a guy looked. "Erasa, this guy is stealing all of my credit, and stealing my job! Why would I like him?!"

Sharpner interrupted, "If you ask me, Erasa, Videl doesn't need help, especially from some trickster who her father could beat simply. Videl could too. I mean, he only does use those tricks of his to fight. He doesn't deserve the credit for what you're doing if he's using tricks!"

'_Sharpner is right yet again, but I saw heard of what he did as well. They seem like those tricks that I saw Gohan perform yesterday in P.E. They could be linked somehow, maybe even the same person…'_ thought Videl.

Gohan twitched, trying to remain calm; he was in a state where it wasn't too good to get angry. If he did, the person who did it would be blasted into the next dimension. He still felt the need to speak up though. "You blame someone for trying to help you when you couldn't finish what you started, and you blame them for stealing your credit? You and your family aren't people to talk about stealing credit for someone's work."

Videl was flabbergasted. "And just what credit would you be talking about us stealing, Gohan?! My father may be an asshole, and an attention whore, but even he wouldn't stoop that low! And don't even get started with me!"

"Well, that proves it. You clearly don't know your father well enough, yet you still trust him to be telling the truth. Only a few know the truth, including your father, yet he doesn't care that he did what he did," Gohan replied cooly, keeping eye contact with Videl, who's eyes seem to be filled with fire.

"What would this 'truth' be then, huh? And I think I know my father better than most, especially better than someone who barely even recognizes his name! What did he do that was so bad then?"

"Let's just saw that this 'truth' could completely ruin his life, and, as much as I would like to share it with you, there's no point in doing so, so stop badgering me about it." He turned his head back towards the teacher and jotted down notes. Surprisingly, the argument hadn't even caught the teacher's attention, but all of the students were focused on the two teens.

She was too shocked to respond to that, so she kept her mouth shut. '_What could he possibly know about my dad that could ruin everything for him? He seemed to be telling the truth the entire time, and his voice was filled with anger. Did my dad do something to his family? He did say that my dad took credit for something he didn't do, and that he doesn't care about it. I guess my only option to find more about this is to either communicate with him or his family then.'_

The day went on with not much happening. Most of the time, it was Videl glaring at Gohan, who was slightly uneasy because of it, yet he wouldn't let that show.

At lunch, he ate his meal quickly, and then proceeded to meditate. As he was meditating, three teens were stealing glances at him from the behind the nearest building.

"He does that a lot!" said Erasa.

"It's probably just something stupid that he thinks helps him. I'll show him who's really boss!" Sharpner started to walk towards the meditating Gohan.

Gohan sensed him immediately, even before he got to the nearby building. Instead of warning him, he decided to teach him another lesson. When Sharpner was close enough, Gohan focused his energy and sent out a bolt of electricity at Sharpner, all while meditating.

"What the-"The bolt hit him dead on. It wasn't enough to cause much damage, even to a human, but it did end up paralyzing him for a few seconds. "What the hell are you?!"

Gohan remained still, restraining his laugh no matter how much he wanted to let it loose.

Sharpner on the other hand, went forward again to show the new kid who's boss. "Listen, I don't know what you just did, Freak, but I'm gonna settle this now!" He sent a powerful fist right at Gohan's face.

Gohan was angry now; he absolutely _hated_ being called a freak. Still will his eyes closed, he brought his fist up and sent a punch strong enough to break the hand, and the arm attached to it right at the blonde's incoming punch.

As soon as the fists collided, Sharpner's right arm seemed to shoot back, and then collapse at his side. He let out a scream off agony as he started to feel the pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! MY ARM!" He held his broken, but screamed again as he accidently held it a bit too tight.

Gohan stopped meditating and smirked. "Serve's you right. Rule number one: Never disturb anyone while they meditate, especially if they are stronger than you. Really, even you should have learned by now not to mess with me." He got up, went over to Sharpner, and 'softly' placed a hand on his shoulder, sending jolts of pain into the broken arm. "Feel better soon. Hopefully you've learned your lesson by now." He released his hand and kept on walking.

Videl snapped out of her temporary paralysis as Erasa immediately ran up to Sharpner to check on his condition. She turned her attention towards the golden-haired warrior walking away. "What the hell did you do that for?! You must've broken his hand!"

Gohan stopped in his tracks and turned to face the girl. "Oh, it was more than his hand. I'm afraid he might want a new arm after what just happened. And don't think that you can get me in trouble for this either. I can easily back up my case with self-defense, considering he was doing a pathetic attempt to surprise me with an attack." He kept on walking, leaving behind a stunned Videl, much like the day before.

'_Damn. He's good, better than me. I'll get him one of these days! I still need to figure out how he can do all of that stuff though…'_

Videl's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the school principle, followed by the nurse. "SON GOHAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, BREAKING A POOR KID'S ARM?!"

To his, and everybody else's shock, Gohan was completely calm. "I was merely defending myself. The kid thought it would be fun to punch me in the face while I was meditating, so I punched his punch to protect myself," he said, mentally adding, '_not that I needed protection from him anyways.'_ "Besides, it's not my fault he couldn't handle one lousy punch…"

"Son, I'm afraid the self-defense plea won't help you here. Defending yourself is one thing, but breaking the other person's arm while doing so is another-"

"They are the exact same thing. The fool was stupid enough to try and show he was better than me when he wasn't, and he got what was coming to him."

"I'm afraid I can't let this one go. It may be your second day here at Orange Star High, but that doesn't mean that you can go around hurting other students free of punishment." A smirk almost equal to Gohan's last one was present on Videl's face; she had won! The principle continued, "You have detention afterschool today and your mother will be receiving a phone from me about what hap-" He didn't have time to finish his statement before Gohan interrupted.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T CALL MY MOTHER!" A look of panic and fear crossed his face. "IF YOU DO THAT, I'M DOOMED, AND YOU WILL BE TOO!"

"Listen son, I've dealt with plenty of parents before, mother's especially, and I can handle them fi-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY MOTHER! SHE COULD MAKE THAT BROKEN ARM ON THAT KID LOOK LIKE NOTHING IF YOU PISS HER OFF!"

'_Ah, so the mighty Gohan has a weakness after all: his mother!' _thought Videl, as a plan was forming in her mind to learn a bit about this mysterious man.

"Mr. Son! I can handle whatever your mother might happen to do to me, okay? Now get to class before you get into anymore trouble! I will be calling your mother shortly after school ends so we can have a discussion about your behavior."

Gohan calmed down, knowing that there was no way out of it now. His mother would give him hell for beating up a kid, and even worse for him going as a SSJ2! He felt sorry for himself, and even the principle. '_Poor guy won't know what's coming to him,'_ he mused. "Whatever; it's your funeral." He walked towards the building so he could get to class.

The principle just shrugged off the last comment, not thinking much about the entire thing. After all, it would just be another conference. '_These rotten punks think that they can get away with anything. Well, not while I'm around!'_ he thought to himself before telling the rest of the student body off and returning to his office.

* * *

The crowd dispersed, leaving behind the school nurse, Erasa, Videl, and a very injured Sharpner. The nurse started to tend to the boy's arm while Erasa called the hospital.

Videl's mind was too focused on her newly formulated plan to discovering the new kid's secrets. The plan was simple: Videl would wait for his mother to arrive, and then ambush her while in the hallways. Next, she would question until she got what she wanted. She knew her plan wasn't well planned, but she figured it would work anyways. Unknown to her, said mother would just so happen to be a world-level martial artist who could defeat anyone in combat, minus the Z-Fighters, and make any Saiyan cower before her. She obviously didn't know that the Son matriarch wasn't one to be tampered with.

The last three periods came and went as quickly as possible. Throughout all the last classes, Videl was amazed to see a once fearless and emotionless Gohan appear ready to shit his pants. She may not know what would happen in the next hours, but he sure did.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang, and the principle went over to his phone. He went through the student directory and found the number he was looking for. He quickly dialed the number and waited.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" came a feminine voice.

"Hello, is this the Son household?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask who this is?"

"This is the principle here at Orange Star High. I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your son, Gohan, has managed to get into a fight and bre-" For the third time that day, he was interrupted.

"WHAT?! MY SON GOT INTO A FIGHT? HE'S BECOME SUCH A DELINQUENT, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR SCHOOL!" yelled Chi Chi.

The principle had to move the phone several feet from his ear. The shrieking of the woman on the other line penetrated his sound-proof room, and now the rest of the office was staring at him with confused looks. "Mrs. Son! Let me finish, please! Your son managed to break the other student's arm and is currently in detention. If it isn't a problem with you, I would like to meet with you today to discuss your son's…radical behavior these past two days."

"OF COURSE I'LL BE THERE! AND I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND ABOUT YOUR ENTIRE SCHOOL WHEN I DO!"

Bringing the phone back to his ear again, he said, "Very well. Take your time. I understand you live far away, so we will keep Gohan here until then."

"I WILL NOT TAKE MY TIME! I WILL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES, AND YOU HAD BETTER BE READY!"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

[1] Basically, this is Bulma's version of Saiyan armor. Sorry for the bad description of it

Hopefully you all liked it. I would've made it longer, but I thought this would be a good place to stop.

I had originally planned to make this into a more serious fanfic, but I guess that's changed now. For now, this fanfic has become a comedy one.

Next chapter: How will the meeting go down? What new information will Videl learn?

Please Review! I want to know how this story is, whether it be negative or positive.

I'm still relatively new to writing, with fanfics especially, so it would help for some feedback and even some constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a few notes before the start of this chapter.

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school, sports, and writing for both this story and my other one.

I was surprised that an idea similar to this hasn't been taken yet (at least not that I know of). At first, I did plan on doing this as a serious fanfic, but I guess that changed with the second chapter, so now it is more of a comical one. I would be interested if someone did the "Gohan goes to school as SSJ2" idea as a serious story though, and I might make this one into a serious story, but I'm not sure yet.

Also, if anyone at all is interesting in being a beta-reader for my other story "Secrets", it would be highly appreciated. I would ask in the next chapter of that story, but I'm a long way from finishing the next chapter of it, so this will have to do. If you are interested, message me (PM), and I'll respond. I guess the same goes with this one, but I am going to need some more help with my other story.

Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

To say Chi Chi was furious was an understatement. That school was accusing _her_ son that he had started a fight! She would have none of it. As soon as she got to that wretched school, she would give that principle and whoever else happened to be there a piece of her mind.

She gathered a few things quickly before turning to the door. "GOTEN! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

A blue and orange blur sped its way to the table. As soon as the face was visible, the disappointment was evident on the child's face. "Where's the food?"

"THERE IS NO FOOD, GOTEN! THAT SCHOOL IS BLAMING GOHAN FOR SOMETHING, AND YOU ARE GOING DOWN THERE WITH ME TO 'TALK' WITH THE SCHOOL!"

"Alright, mom. Let me go call Nimbus." '_Cool! I get to see Gohan's school!' _Goten walked outside, then shouted, "NIMBUS!"

The yellow cloud flew down and stopped right in front of Goten; he hopped onto it. "Come on, mom! Let's go! I wanna see Gohan!" She marched over to the cloud and hopped on it. "Nimbus! Take us to Gohan!"

The cloud took off towards Satan City, carrying a very eager young boy, and a very, very angry mother.

* * *

At the school, Videl was looking for a good hiding spot to ambush Gohan's mother. She wasn't having much luck. The lockers weren't doing any good, and neither was the nearest Janitor's closet. After several minutes of constant searching, she decided on an empty class room a few doors before the office.

She had waited several more minutes before she heard a loud commotion coming from the front door. She decided to check it out, only to notice that it was a petite woman who was screaming her lungs out, and a little boy with wild hair. She heard fragments of what the woman was saying, considering that she was holding her ears to block out the majority of the noise. She did end up hearing "MY POOR BABY HAS BECOME A DELINQUENT BECAUSE OF THIS SCHOOL!" '_So, this must be his mother. What the hell is her problem? And she doesn't look too much like Gohan. I mean he has golden hair, yet she has black. Odd…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the woman started yelling at her, "GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

"Who do you think you're talking to, lady? I'm pretty sure that I can handle an old timer like you. Now, can I ask you something?"

The woman's head turned towards Videl, and the angry face became even angrier. "OLD TIMER?! I MAY OLD, BUT I CAN STILL FIGHT!"

Videl could clearly see that she wouldn't get what she wanted without a fight, so she dropped into a stance. The Son Matriarch didn't even bother as she rushed forward and pushed the girl aside, sending her flying into the wall. Videl was left dazed. '_Damn. She hits hard. Gohan never mentioned his mom was powerful…'

* * *

_

Chi Chi kept on going, not even bothering to check on Videl. When she reached the office, she yelled loud enough to shatter every piece of glass in the room; fortunately, none of it broke.

The principle came out of his office. He almost pissed his pants as he looked at the woman, but managed to maintain some of his composure. "M-Mrs. Son, I presume?"

"OF COURSE I AM! NOW WHERE IS MY SON, AND WHAT HAS YOUR SCHOOL DONE TO HIM?!"

"Uh…Gina...call in Mr. Son, please. Make it quick…I want to live."

Gina nervously replied, "Y-Yes, sir."

Moments later, Gohan walked, and Chi Chi gaped at him, and then fainted.

Gohan quickly went to catch his mother before she fell to the ground. Moments, later, she woke up, and almost immediately smacked Gohan on the head. "Son Gohan! How dare you come to school like this! You're becoming just like your father!"

She raised a hand to hit him again, but a low voice was heard, and interrupted her. "Mrs. Son? Perhaps we could discuss this in my office?"

Chi Chi turned to glare at the man. After a few seconds of glaring, she said in a voice so calm that it was scary, "Yes, that would be a great idea."

"A-Alright. Right this way, Mrs. Son." His fear was still evident on his face. This woman was absolutely nothing like any of the other parents he had seen, male or female. Now realizing this, he regretted scheduling this meeting more than anything in his life. He had no idea why he had even invited her in after that display.

* * *

The two adults went into the principal's office, leaving Gohan and Goten sitting in the main office.

"Hey Gohan, why'd you go to school like that? I thought mom doesn't like it."

"She doesn't."

"So why did you go like that?"

Gohan smacked his head. Goten could be extremely dense at points. He had certainly inherited his father's intelligence. "You'll figure it out when you're older."

* * *

Back in the hallway, Videl was slowly recovering from the hit Chi Chi had given her. '_Damn. That woman hits hard! I can see where the kid got his strength from. Odd though…I don't remember him mentioning his mother trained him.'_

Videl's entire plan was ruined, and she was trying some other way to carry out her original intention: figuring out Gohan's secrets. She wanted to know how he moved so fast, how he had that kind of strength, how he can shoot lightning from his body, and even how he had golden hair and teal eyes.

She was disrupted from her thoughts by the sounds of yelling from down the hall. She could only assume that the principal was getting the scolding of his life at the moment. Seeing a chance to possibly learn something, she snuck up to the office.

Videl peered into the window of the office, and saw Gohan sitting on a chair next to a little boy with outrageously spiky black hair. Their faces looked quite similar, but the hair and eye color was off by a lot. The little boy had black hair, and it was spiky to the sides; his eyes were also onyx-colored. He wore an orange and navy blue gi.

The similarities between the two weren't the thing that shocked her though. What did shock her was to see Gohan actually acting friendly and nice to this boy. It seemed as if the two had known each other forever and got along great. It was the happiest she had seen him before, and was also a completely different attitude than the one he had at school.

She stopped her analysis of the situation as the door to the principal's office opened up, revealing a rather displeased and frightened principal, and behind him, the woman who had easily pushed Videl aside, looking very satisfied with herself. The entire group of people talked for a moment, and then Gohan, his mother, and the little boy all headed to the door.

'_Crap! I gotta hide somewhere!'_ She dove behind a nearby trashcan as the door handle turned.

Gohan, his mother, and the boy all headed towards the entrance of the school. From what she could see, the two boys were very scared of the woman. The Gohan that she knew seemed to be scared of nothing, not even her, yet this woman easily scared him. Heck, she even scared Videl!

They left the building, and Videl followed behind them, trying her best to remain inconspicuous. As soon as they left the school, the mother started to yell again. "Gohan! How many times have I told you not to transform?! I thought you knew better than that! You're just like you were with your father all those years ago!"

'_Transform? He looks pretty normal to me. And just what did he do with his father years ago?'

* * *

_

Gohan answered back, but did not yell. "That's the point! It's part of my training! I'm doing it for the second level so I can control it much better. And I'm doing fine so far, considering what I could do in this form."

"I don't care! You are not to go to school like that anymore!"

"Mom, if I go to school differently now, everything will be ruined! Our privacy will be as well!"

"Fine! Go as you are, but at home, you are your normal self, got it?"

"Yes, mother." Gohan then stopped; he had sensed something, or rather someone, following them.

"Good, now let's go home. NIM-" Gohan stopped her right on time.

"Mom, we're being followed. Keep on walking, and I'll meet you outside of that café at the end of the street."

"Okay."

* * *

They all continued walking with Videl in hot pursuit; she didn't even think they noticed her. She thought that she was following them extremely well, even for her skills.

She noticed that they were heading for the café at the end of the street. '_Perfect! I can observe them easily from there, and then I can-'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey! What do you thi-" She turned around to get a glimpse of the person. "G-Gohan?!" She was mortified. She knew that she had done an excellent job at following them, and didn't even leave a trace behind, yet here was Gohan right in front of her. '_How did he even get there? I could've sworn I saw him with his mother and that kid, and the next thing I know, his hand is on my shoulder! What the hell just happened?!'_

She looked into his eyes. They were as cold as they usually were when she saw him. All the happiness in them from minutes before was gone. "I'd appreciate it if you don't stalk me or my family. We enjoy our privacy, and we'd like to keep it that way," he said calmly, but she could tell he wasn't happy with her.

That last statement had given Videl an idea. "I just want to ask you a few things."

"No."

"If you don't answer me, then I can easily ruin your _precious_ privacy. In the blink of an eye, I can have reporters swarming around your house," Videl stated confidently, thinking that he had no choice but to tell her what she wanted now.

"Oh really? Well I can easily eliminate every single one of your reporters in less than the blink of an eye, if you do such a thing. Plus, even _you_ don't want to be the target of my mother's wrath, so I wouldn't be blackmailing me if I were you. For someone apparently incredibly smart, you are quite stupid," Gohan answered with barely thinking about it. He turned around.

She was pissed now. He had dared to call her stupid! _Her_, Videl Satan! She sent a punch at his turned head, but it was caught with ease by the golden-haired teen. "You merely prove my point even more by trying to attack me. Stay away if you don't want any trouble," he said as he walked away, heading towards his family, who was now sitting at the corner of the street waiting for him. Videl was just left stunned. She was threatened, and he meant what he had said.

* * *

Gohan returned to his family, and started walking a bit more, looking for a deserted rooftop so they could call Nimbus. They finally did, and had an interesting ride home.

His mom was in a better mood now, or so it seemed. Gohan had gotten off without any punishment, and if she was correct, he was flirting with that girl. She decided to bring it up while flying home. "Hey Gohan, what exactly were you and that girl talking about?"

"She was following us, hoping to find out some of our secrets. She even tried to blackmail me, but it didn't work, so I just told her to stay away."

"What?! You might have just ruined my chance for grandbabies! You and that girl would be perfect for each other!"

"Mom, she is not for me. I think I'd know when I meet the right girl, and she isn't her. She's practically stalking me just to find out about who I am!"

"Gohan, that's a good thing! It means that she's interested! When are you going to let me meet her?"

"I think you already have. You said you ran into some girl back in the hallway at my school, and she tried to fight you or something? Well then, I'm pretty sure that would be her."

"Oh, so that's who that was! And she knows how to fight, too! You're just making her sound too perfect for you, son!"

Gohan sighed, knowing that continuing this argument would be pointless. He sped up ahead of his mom and brother, not wanting to hear his mother go on and on.

* * *

Videl still stood there, replaying what just happened in her mind. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She had just been insulted, demoralized, and, on top of it all, her punch was blocked without him even looking at it! '_I can't believe him or his family! First his mom comes in with a raging temper and beats me easily, then he somehow realizes that I was following him, and then he insults me. Could this day get any worse?'_

She then remembered something about his family. More precisely, the little boy with him. '_He looked really familiar, almost like some famous martial artist. But who?'_ Videl searched through her mind, thinking of pretty much World level Martial Artist. '_It isn't my dad. I know a few champs were bald [1], but the one before my dad wasn't. I'm pretty sure he's the one I'm thinking about.'_ She couldn't remember the name, so she did first thing she could think of. She pressed a button on her watch, and a police offer showed up on the video screen.

"Hey Videl, what's up?" came the voice of the officer.

"Hey Chief. I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything you need, Videl."

"I need you to get me whatever information you have on the World Martial Arts Champion before my dad. Send it to my computer when you have it ready."

"Will do, Videl. Give us about half an hour, and you should have all the information there."

"Thanks, Chief."

After a painstaking hour of shopping with Erasa, Videl finally got home. She immediately went to her computer, checking for the information she had requested. It was there, as promised. She opened it up, revealing a page titled "Son Goku". '_Hm…I wonder if he could be Gohan's father. I'd definitely say that he's that other kid's father though. They look too alike to be anything short of related.'_

She looked through all the information given, and there wasn't very much. All she could really find out is that a) he was a martial arts student under the Turtle Hermit, b) was a finalist in his first world tournament at age 13, and then again at 16, and then won when he was age 19, c) got married right after a tournament to Princess Chi Chi of the Ox-Kingdom, and d) pretty much vanished after that [2]. There was no record of anything past that. She also found that it was rumored that he had a child, although it was unsure.

'_Not too much information if you ask me. These guys worked for half an hour, and couldn't even manage to find where he was born, his parents, life before and after the tournaments, current and past addresses, and everything else important? Being a student of the Turtle school and being a married to princess is nice, but not too helpful.'_

There wasn't even a page's worth of information there. Her temper suddenly rose. She pressed the button on her watch again. When the Chief came up on the screen again, she yelled, "What the hell is this? There isn't even a full page here! Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"I'm sorry, but we were unable to find anything else on him. There was close to nothing about him in our files, as well as in every other city that we are connected to. "

"There's got to be more! The man must have done something other than fight in a couple tournaments and marry. And people don't just vanish off the face of the Earth either." Her temper was gradually rising. In a scarily calm voice, she continued, "Chief, send me another report on his wife then. And in the meantime, you would do good to go through all your sources again to make sure you didn't miss anything on this report."

"U-uh, very well then, V-videl. We'll send them over as soon as we can and notify you when we do."

"Good. Videl out." She pressed the button on her watch again, cancelling the transmission.

She decided to take out some of her anger at the incompetent police force by doing a bit of training. So, Videl spent the next few hours punching and kicking a punching bag. When she finished, she took a quick shower and returned to her computer. She found two more reports on it. '_So much for notifying me when you send them. Oh, and they were able to dig up some more information on Goku. Hopefully this information is more useful than the last.'_

Videl opened up the file, and found half a page of actual information from the police records. '_I'll have to get back to that one. I think I might know somewhere I can find some better information. Now, on to his wife's.'_

Upon reading the report on Princess Chi Chi, she was able to tell a little bit more information from it than the last, but it was still an insignificant amount for her standards. She learned that a) she was indeed the daughter of the Ox-King, but was barely, if ever, mentioned by him, b) she was a quarter finalist in the 23rd WMAT, which especially intrigued Videl, c) her castle was burned down by a mysterious fire, d) was apparently quite smart [3], and e) any record of her also vanished after her marriage to Goku, other than when the Ox-King would let a few things slip by accident. Overall, not too much.

When she saw the picture, she immediately recognized the person, even if it was a picture of her years ago: this was the woman with a temper to rival, maybe even surpass, her own, and push her aside as if she were nothing. '_So, this is obviously the mother of Gohan and that little kid, so she did have kids. What I don't understand is a)why they vanished after the tournament, and b) why does Gohan have golden hair and turquoise eyes if both his parents have black hair and black eyes? I don't think it would be a recessive gene. Perhaps he dyed his hair and put in some kind of eye-color changing formula in his eyes to make them turquoise? No, that couldn't be it. His hair looks absolutely real, and his eyes are definitely turquoise. Why is this so difficult?!'_

Videl turned off her computer and went to lay down and think over everything, even if it was a small amount of information. She slowly fell into sleep and remained there for several hours.

* * *

Meanwhile…[4]

It had not been a good day for Gohan. It had not been a good day at all. First, that idiot, Sharpner, tried to insult him again, and miserably failed, yet that ended up with him getting detention. It wasn't the detention that Gohan was worried about though. It was more that his mother would freak out because of it, and also because she was already called about it. Next thing he knew, his mom was barging into the office, and he was able to stay in school, without a detention. Then he was being followed by that annoying Videl girl, and that ended rather badly. Lastly, his mother started yelling at him for telling her off because he was 'ruining his chance for love'. What a load of bullshit. Even he would admit that she was attractive, but her personality was incredibly nosy, snobby, stuck-up, and naïve. She wasn't someone that he thought that he could live with easily.

It was no surprise that he overheard his mom talking on the phone with Bulma about what happened with Videl. Naturally, his mother wouldn't really care how he felt about it. She would much rather prefer to be match-making, but her choices never really seemed like they would work, and so it was the case with this one. Gohan sighed. He still didn't get why his mother wanted grandchildren so badly, and especially from him at his age. After all, he was only 18 years old and hasn't even met someone who he was interested in yet.

* * *

Videl awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. '_How long have I been out?'_ She checked her clock, and it showed a few hours past midnight. She brushed off a faint feeling of tiredness and headed to her desk. She turned on her computer and immediately went to her search engine. She searched "Son Goku fights at WMAT" and clicked the button.

She looked through the results, and clicked on a link to a once famous newspaper. It used to be famous for its incredibly detailed and amazing stories that covered news all around the world, but after several articles that were 'absolute crap' and 'completely insane and impossible', the paper's popularity went down, and it was still trying to bring its ratings back up. [5]

She was amazed to see a striking resemblance to the description of the attacks used in the three tournaments to the attacks used during the Cell Games. Videl was also surprised to hear that Son Goku was performing many of these attacks. '_These articles were apparently a joke, but if Son Goku really did do those attacks, that might explain a few things about Gohan. Those attacks also sound like those used by that Super Saiyan guy. Speaking of which, I've got an idea…'_

She pulled up a picture of Goku, and then one of the Super Saiyan. When placed next to each other, their faces looked very familiar. '_Could they be related somehow?'

* * *

_

Chapter 3 finished!

It's gonna be a while before the next chapter comes out, but I will say that it should come out within a month from now. I still need to work on it and come up with some more ideas, as well as find time to write.

Author's Notes:

[1]-In case you didn't understand, I was meaning Tien here. There were probably more bald ones, but we only hear of King Chappa (Champion before Jackie Chun), Tien, Jackie Chun (Roshi), Goku, and Hercule.

[2]-Not entirely sure of any or all of the information in this paragraph, so if anyone has the correct information let me know and I can fix it.

[3]-I would imagine she would be smart if she tutored Gohan for all those years. Yes, she did mainly make him study by himself a lot of the time, but she must have taught him a good portion of what he learned.

[4]-The point of view is switching back to Gohan right after walking away from Videl that afternoon. This note probably wasn't necessary, but I just thought I'd clear up any confusion.

[5]-In case this part wasn't understood, I will explain briefly. First off, the paper used to be highly respected, but was shunned for writing about the events of the 21st-23rd WMAT's because people thought the articles were a complete joke with all the light beams shooting out of their hands, etc. Secondly, I am using a newspaper for this because they did not have cameras at that time (at least not at the matches in the anime), and I would assume that there would be journalists or some kind of reporter there to write down how the fight went. Lastly, this is just what I'm saying. This is my story, and I'm deciding to put that in. I know they probably had cameras at that time, but the matches weren't videotaped or photographed in the anime, which is what I am loosely following. I know there wasn't really a newspaper in the anime, but I decided to add it in anyways for fun.

[6]-This is not from the story, but it's a detail I think should be added, especially after it being called to my attention. For those wondering why I didn't mention King Piccolo or the Red Ribbon Army was that at first, I completely forgot to even mention that, and now that I think of it, it was good that I didn't put it in...yet. For the Red Ribbon Army, the world knows that it somehow lost all of its power, yet I assume they don't know why/how, so I didn't put that in as something the police found on him (I will probably put it in as a conspiracy theory in Videl's Research). King Piccolo wasn't put in yet because of the same reason as the Red Ribbon Army. I'm not sure whether or not Piccolo (not King Piccolo, his reincarnation) mentioned who he really was to those at the tournament, and if he did, I think Author's Note #5 applies there. I will try to incorporate both of those themes, most likely in the next chapter.

Please review! It would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry. It's been very hectic for me, and I've been having very limited time to write. This chapter is shorter than all the others so far because of that and because I wanted to get it out before I leave to go out of town for a while. Enjoy, and please R+R!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

**Note: I had written this earlier in a bit of a rush, and I just expanded it a bit more from last time. The real extension to it, which will be the next chapter, is being worked on currently. This chapter may still seem rushed, but I added in some things I forgot to do before and fixed a few mistakes I caught in the process. **

Chapter 4

Videl continued to compare the two pictures. They both had a very similar face, other than that Goku's was more happy, while the Super Saiyan's had a more serious look on his face. The hair was different as well. Goku's hair was jet-black and spiked out in several directions. The Super Saiyan's was also black, but only spiked upwards. The thing about their hair that was similar though was the fact that it always seemed to defy gravity, especially Goku's. Their bodies seemed to have similar builds, but Goku's was leaner [1]. The eye colors were the same as well; both had black eyes. Other than that, the only differences were the clothing and the tail. The tail was something she would have to find out another time; for now, she had more important matters to attend to.

After looking through the physical similarities between the two, she started to examine the traits shown. The Super Saiyan was also serious, but still kind and helpful. Goku, from what she understood from the reports, was giddy, but still kind; he was also kind of dim-witted [2]. On the other hand, the Super Saiyan seemed to be quite intelligent; he always knew where she was, always took control of the situation, and he always handled things a certain way so that they would turn out for the best.

Looking more closely, she noticed again that they also fought very similarly. '_Maybe they had the same teacher?'_ Although it still confused her, the accounts of what happened at the 23rd WMAT and the Super Saiyan's attacks were even more similar. '_One might have taught the other as well.'_

Realizing that she forgot to do something else, she called the chief once again. No reply came. '_Damn. Oh well. I guess I'll have to try again in the morning.' _With that final thought, she drifted back to sleep.

The next day at school…

Class was boring as usual. The teacher they had at this time had a voice that could put anyone to sleep. A good portion of the students weren't even paying attention. Videl saw several students talking, others drawing, and others sleeping.

Videl was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard a crack and a thud. Looking around, she noticed a hole in the floorboards underneath Gohan's chair. '_I wonder what made that…'_ Her eyes followed the hole upwards, all the way up to Gohan's wide open pocket. '_So, whatever that was, it fell out of his pocket. I'll have to check it out after class. It must've been heavy to make a hole like that.'_ She then looked up at Gohan, who was sleeping. Even for an incredibly intellectual being, this was boring. She sighed, and then closed her eyes for a moment.

Next thing she knew, the bell rang. All of the students that were asleep awoke, and the others started to leave.

As Gohan left the class, Videl went for the hole in the floor. Much to her surprise, it was just a thin, simple chain necklace. '_That's odd. How did something like that make this hole?'_ She reached her hand in to grab it. Once she got a hold on it, she pulled, but it didn't budge; the necklace stayed in its place. She tried again, but was still unable to pull the necklace up. She put more strength into her pull, but still nothing. '_That would explain why it broke the floorboard. Damn it! If he can lift this, then I should be able to do so as well!' _She tried once more, but finally gave up after being incapable of doing it. '_I'll just have to try later.'_

Gohan was walking over to his locker when he felt a small raise in ki. To his surprise, it was Videl's, and it was in the school, more precisely, in the class they were just in. '_Why would she be raising her ki there? Unless…SHIT!'_ He checked his pocket; his necklace was gone. '_Damn her and her curiosity! I have to be more careful next time!'_ He rushed back into the class room he had recently left. Upon entering, he noticed Videl pick herself up and grab her stuff. As he walked up the stairs to his seat, she descended the stairs towards the door. '_So, she was trying to get it. Good thing I made it extremely heavy for a human, even one of her standards.'_ He went to go retrieve his necklace, and then left to get to his next class.

As Videl was leaving the classroom, she noticed something shine out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Gohan holding the necklace he had dropped earlier. She gawked at him, and he, noticed her staring at him in awe, gave her an angry glare. She quickly left the room.

One more class remained: P.E. Gohan hated it, yet loved it at the same time. He hated that he had to fight against these weaklings and holding back a lot of his strength, yet he loved to show people that they weren't as strong as they thought, which usually involved hurting them quite a bit.

Videl wasn't too happy with P.E. at this time either. She was paying very close attention to Gohan during the class to figure out his technique and other things about him. It was obvious that he was skilled fighter, but he also appeared to have used several of those 'tricks' that her father had mentioned at the Cell Games during his fights with Sharpner. Gohan was definitely one to keep an eye on. It was not a comforting idea that there was someone with such fighting capabilities at their school. Sure, Videl could probably defeat him, but she wanted to know what she was really up against before doing so. This guy scared her slightly, and she had fought many criminals with guns and explosives, yet they never scared her in the least bit.

The class started pretty much the same as the other day. They all got into partners and started to fight. Sharpner challenged Gohan again to prove that the other day was just him testing Gohan and that today he was going all out.

Upon hearing this, Gohan laughed out loud and replied, "Sure, whatever. It's your funeral."

Videl overheard that, and she didn't doubt that he could follow up on that statement.

The fight between the two commenced, and everyone's eyes turned towards the fight. Gohan simply walked forward slowly while Sharpner was looking quite nervous. In his nervousness, he ran forward and gave him a strong punch to the stomach. He immediately regretted doing that as his knuckles turned red from the pain. He let out a small cry of pain and held his hand. Gohan didn't even flinch from the hit.

Gohan mimicked Sharpner's attack, but instead of it having no effect, it shot Sharpner out of the makeshift ring by several feet. The class was speechless, as was the teacher. Gohan looked towards them and asked, "Anyone else?" When no one replied, he said, "Good. I didn't think so." He then proceeded to sit in a meditative position in the middle of the ring.

'_This guy just keeps on getter stranger and stranger. His strength seems limitless.'_

Gohan was brought out of his meditation by the faint sound of a voice. The speaker sounded angry and tired. "If…you…think…you're so…tough, then…why don't…you go…challenge…Mr. Satan himself…" Sharpner then passed out for a few minutes.

Gohan smirked. "Maybe I will."

'_He's crazy if he thinks he's going to beat my dad. Then again, I don't know what he can really do yet.'_

After class, Gohan came up to Erasa. "By chance, do you know where Hercule's dojo is?"

Erasa was shocked. "You're kidding me, right? You're actually planning on fighting him? Why? He's like the strongest person in the world!" she exclaimed.

"Why? Because I want more of a challenge than anyone here could offer me. And besides, he and I have a little debt to take care of."

"But he could hurt you! He won the world championship for a reason."

"Please, it takes more than that to hurt me. And besides, he won years ago. You never know if someone stronger came along since then…or has been around for years before that, but never entered the tournament. Now, do you know where his dojo is or not?"

"Yes, I know. Why don't you just come with us right now? Videl, Sharpner, and I are headed there so Videl and Sharpner can train."

"Fine." He accepted the offer, and then followed Erasa to Sharpner's car.

When they both arrived, Sharpner glared at Gohan. He then joked, "You're actually going to challenge him? Ha!"

"I don't see why not," said Gohan nonchalantly.

"You know I was joking back there, right?"

"Your point?"

At that moment, Videl walked up. Noticing Gohan's presence, she asked angrily, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's nice to see you, too. I'm here because I was invited to come with you guys so I could try and find a real fight around here. This city seems to be lacking in that department."

"Are you saying that fighting fighters like my dad aren't considered 'real' fights to you?"

"I might be." He got into the car.

Videl shook in frustration and then followed in behind him. Erasa took the passenger seat, and Sharpner drove. Erasa and Sharpner spent the entire time talking about random stuff, while Videl glared at Gohan for the entirety of the ride. Gohan just stared out the window, ignoring Videl's glaring. Gohan realized what this might cause to happen, but it was something he needed to do. Someone had to put Hercule in his place, and Gohan was just the man to do the job.

Videl shook in frustration and then followed in behind him. Erasa took the passenger seat, and Sharpner drove. As soon as they left the school, Sharpner asked everyone in the car, "So, how long do you think nerd-boy here is gonna last against Mr. Satan?"

"I say about five minutes, and then my dad will win," said Videl while staring at Gohan angrily.

"Five minutes? I think you're being a bit generous there, Videl. He could barely beat me, and I could probably last a few minutes against your dad. I say less than one minute. Two minutes tops."

'_Why the hell do I have to sit in a car with all these ignorant fools?!' _"You're all asking the wrong question. It should be asked in the opposite way: 'How long will Mr. Satan last against me?'" said Gohan.

"Ha! Good one, Nerd-boy!"

"Do I really need to make you stop calling me that? I may be intelligent, but I can also kick your ass easily, and you can't even touch me, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Gohan was getting tired of listening on to the blonde's pointless babbling about him being a so-called "chick magnet". It got rather annoying after the first couple times.

Gohan just stared out the window for the rest of the ride, ignoring Videl's glaring. Gohan realized what the consequences of fighting Hercule would be, but it was something he needed to do. Someone had to put Hercule in his place, and Gohan was just the man to do the job.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Hercule's dojo. Videl went in first, followed by Sharpner and Erasa, and finally Gohan. Gohan suppressed his laughter while sensing the power levels of every occupant in the building. They were all pathetically weak. Although Hercule's was weak, it was stronger than everybody else's in the building except for two people: himself and Videl. He was surprised at Videl's strength, but he kept that to himself. She didn't need anything to add onto her ego, and her father didn't need to be making more excuses because of it.

Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa walked into Mr. Satan's private gym while Gohan stood outside by request of Videl. He wasn't sure why he listened to her, but he did this time.

Inside Hercule's private gym…

"Hey sweet pea! What are you and your friends doing here? I thought you preferred training at home?"

"I came here for my lesson. I should get going before I'm late," said Sharpner, and then left the gym.

"I do prefer training at home, but I came here because one of my classmates wants to challenge you to a fight. He's waiting outside," said Videl, answering her dad's question.

"Videl, you know I'm busy. I can't just fight everyone who wants to fight me, especially a high school student. Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt the poor kid too bad."

Gohan was listening in on the conversation from outside, and decided to enter at that moment. "Your stupidity amazes me, Mr. Satan."

"Who the hell do you think you ar—?" His face turned from angry to fearful and pale in less than a second when he saw Gohan. '_I knew this day would come! I knew they'd be back to get me!'_ "I-it's y-y-you!"

Gohan smirked at him. "Glad to see you remember me. It's been a while, 'Champ'. I see you've been keeping well." Mr. Satan nodded nervously.

Videl was extremely confused, and it was showing on her face. '_They know each other? But how? And why is my dad suddenly afraid of him?!'_

"Now, do you accept my challenge, or am I going to have to make you do so?" said Gohan in a serious tone.

'_Oh, what to do now?! He has me cornered! I can't fight. If I do, I'll lose and embarrass myself in front of my daughter, her friend, and my students. Word will get out that I lost to some punk, and it'll be the end of me! Wait! I know what to do!'_ Mr. Satan keeled over and put his hands on his stomach. He groaned slightly, and said, "Ow! My stomach! My stomach virus has returned after all of these years to haunt me!"

"Still haven't found that medicine yet? I pity you. Even now, after all these years that you could've atoned for what you've done, you lie to me, you lie to your daughter, and you lie to the world, just like you did years ago. I should've dealt with you for everything you've done a long time ago, but you have done one good thing, and for that, I'm going to take back my proposal for a fight. Good day, Mr. Satan. I suggest you take the medicine next time, instead of ignoring the bottle your assistant tries to give you." Gohan left the room feeling like he had just gotten something very big off of his chest. He flew home once outside and decided to train.

Mr. Satan fainted as soon as Gohan left, and Videl immediately rushed over to him. Questions were bombarding her head like crazy, but she put them aside to take care of her dad for now. Erasa, on the other hand, was confused. '_Did I miss something?'_ she thought.

As soon as Mr. Satan was laying down on a nearby sofa, Videl took some time to think. '_This just keeps on going deeper and deeper. Gohan and my father know each other somehow. Years ago, my dad apparently lied to him and the world and did something terrible to him. My dad also did something that benefitted him. What did my dad do all those years ago? What did he lie about? What was the whole medicine thing about? Why was my dad so afraid of Gohan?'_

I apologize for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this up before I left for Thanksgiving. Hopefully it turned well for its length. Next chapter will be longer for sure, and I'll hopefully get enough time to type it up in the near future.

Please review, and thank you for reading!

[1]-Goku at whatever age he was at the time of the 23rd WMAT wasn't as strong as Gohan is at his current age, so naturally, he would look leaner.

[2]-She read about the "I thought marriage was food!" comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, it's a short chapter. I'm just managing to get all I wanted in these past two chapters done in a much shorter length.

A note to those who read the previous chapter already before I edited it. Chapter 4 has been edited and expanded a little bit (The main edit was one entirely new conversation. The entire chapter wasn't rewritten or anything like it. I just took out a few small parts, and added in big parts where those small parts were). The rest of the expansion to that is in here, and will be in future chapters as well.

As a warning to you readers, there's a good possibility that many words in this chapter are missing the letter "r". I apologize for this, but my "r" key is not working very well right now, so bear with me please.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Enjoy, and please R+R!

Chapter 5

Videl's head was reeling over the entire conversation yet again. None of it made any sense to her. This classmate of hers comes into her dad's office, interrupting their short meeting, and his presence immediately sends fear down the spine of her father, and he then faints after her classmate gives his final words.

She continued to ponder the previous scene._ 'Let's see. Nothing major has really happened with my dad in the last ten years or so other than him winning a few tournaments and then the whole Cell thing. Perhaps my dad cheated in a tournament to win, and Gohan somehow found out about it? It makes sense, I guess. I mean, he says he likes fighting, so maybe he went to the tournament all those years ago as a boy and watched my dad's fight and saw something the referee didn't. But my dad wouldn't cheat, would he?'_

Her thoughts were cut short by her father waking up frantically and shouting, "Is he gone yet?"

"Yes, dad. He left. Wh—"

She was cut off yet again by her father. "Ha! Uh, ya! You better run, you punk!"

"Um…dad? Why'd you faint?"

"Faint? No! I didn't faint. I just decided to suddenly fall asleep for a while because that guy was so boring!" he replied, waving his hands defensively.

"I may not be that smart, but it looked like you fainted," said Erasa.

"Ha! So it worked! I'll have you know that I've been highly trained in…uh…fake sleeping as a form of meditation. It appears that all those lessons have paid off. Ha!" They both looked at him with a confused face.

"Now, Videl, I want you to stay away from that boy at all costs! He's trouble, and I don't want you near him. Hell, I don't even want you within 100 feet of him!"

"Dad, I don't even like this guy! In fact, I pretty much hate him with a passion! He makes me so angry sometimes!" she exclaimed.

"This has nothing to do with that! Just stay away from him no matter what. I don't even want you attending that school anymore. That boy could ruin your life, and I don't want that for my sweet pea."

"Dad, I have no interest in dating that asshole, but why do I have to stay away from him? I can hit him if he tries anything on me. And why do I have to leave the school now, too?! Did he really scare you that much?"

"I'm not worried about you dating him, Videl; I just don't want you to be near him! And the fear that he gave me was fear for you. I need to rest a bit. Why don't you take your friend and go home and play with your dolls and what not?"

"Dad, we're seventeen years old; we don't play with dolls anymore, especially me."

Erasa let loose an inaudible, "I still do…" under her breath.

"What about him is so bad that you seem to fear for my life?" asked Videl. She then had an epiphany. "Wait, does this have anything to do with the Cell Games?" Her curiosity was reaching new heights.

Hercule gave her an incredibly frightful glare which could make anyone soil themselves. "I said go home! Now!" yelled Hercule.

They left immediately and headed home, not wanting to anger Mr. Satan further.

_'Today has been stranger than I would have ever thought it would be. First, Gohan defeats Sharpner yet again, then he comes with us to my dad's dojo to challenge him to a fight, next some weird conversation goes on between the two, my dad then faints. When he wakes up, he says he was sleeping and that I can no longer be around Gohan, and that I need to switch schools immediately. And as soon as I mention the Cell games, he glares at me as if he's trying to kill me just by staring, and then yells at me to leave. Ahhhh! This is so confusing!'_

"Anybody home, Videl?" asked Erasa, knocking on Videl's head. Videl, who was completely distracted with her thoughts, turned towards her friend.

"What?"

"Did you understand what just happened in there?"

"No, I didn't, but I wish I did."

"So, I'm not the only one? Phew! I thought I was for a second there."

"Whatever. Let's just go home."

"Okay." After taking a few more steps, she added, "So, are you really going to be leaving our school?"

"I think so. My dad seemed pretty serious back there; I don't think he was kidding. Then again, he might just be overreacting to the situation and spoke without thinking. Stupid Gohan. Why did we even have to bring him?!"

"That's an easy one to answer! He wanted to fight your dad, so I told him to come with us because we were going there. Speaking of Gohan, it sounded to me like you weren't happy with the fact you'll have to be away from Gohan. Could our Videl possibly be forming a crush on Gohan?" She winked and elbowed Videl in the side.

"NO! I hate that kid with a passion! The only reason I want to be around him is because I think he's dangerous and someone needs to watch him. Also, I need to find out more about him before he does something bad."

"Ooh, Videl, you do have a crush on him!"

'_She's never gonna stop this.'_ "Whatever." Videl just continued walking.

From behind her, Erasa exclaimed, "I knew it!"

* * *

Gohan was during his routine training at his normal training location. He felt much better than he had before he had left school. '_Training will be much easier now with that off my chest.'_ And so, it was. He worked on many moves for a few minutes and then stood still.

Recently, he had found something strange inside of himself while meditating. It felt like an infinitely deep well of energy. The only problem that he had been having was getting a hold of at least some of that energy and pulling it out. Much to his disdain, it was much easier said than done. It had been weeks since he had found it, yet he was still unable to bring it out. He was determined to do it today.

He stood silently, searching for the vast source of energy yet again. After a minute or so of searching, he found finally found it. Using his ki, he tried to penetrate the source and pull at least some of that energy out. When the ki penetrated the source, Gohan immediately felt different. He felt…godly. He felt as if he could do anything in the world. Power that he had never known before was rushing through his body at uncontrollable speeds, and his body was emanating power.

The amount of energy being emitted from his body was immense. It was so immense that Gohan's body did not seem to hold it all. The earth began to rumble, and the clouds were moving faster than they ought to be. A cliff from behind Gohan started to crumble and form a landslide, but Gohan remained still. He couldn't stop the process if he wanted to. This…power was overwhelming him, and even he couldn't control it.

The earth started shaking more violently now, and the clouds above him started to turn black and swirl around in a circle, starting to form a small twister.

Gohan's body initiated its changes. Slowly, his hair began to lengthen. It went down, covering his ears. It then grew even longer, down to his shoulders. Finally, it stopped growing when it reached about mid-thigh level. His hair was even more gold in color than his SSJ2 transformation, and it was just as spiky. His forehead seemed to enlarge, and his eyebrows mysteriously vanished, leaving clean-shaven areas of skin in their place. His muscles then began to bulge even more. His leg and arm muscles became more defined and large, and his chest puffed out more than ever. Gohan's eyes were an extremely dark shade of turquoise now. The transformation was complete. The earth stopped shaking, and the twisters stopped.

Gohan lifted his arm and felt immense power surging through it. He could only stare in wonder at his transformation [1]. He put his arm down and examined his surroundings. The entire area was trashed: trees were knocked over and in places they shouldn't be, patches of grass were missing, several large, deep cracks were all around the landscape, and many mountains were now large piles of boulders.

To test out this new transformation, he fired a weak ki blast at the pile. Immediately upon release, he realized how much energy he really had used in that blast, as well as how it felt as if he had used nothing. The pile of boulders exploded upon impact, leaving a large crater; it was the size of a decently-sized city, and the bottom of it could barely be seen, even with his eyesight.

Gohan suddenly felt exhausted and drowsy. He suddenly collapsed, his hair returning to its original length and color.

* * *

The next thing he knew, his face was being shoved into a waterfall.

"Wake up, kid!" said a gruff voice.

"P-piccolo? What happened?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!" came a new voice in the background.

"Vegeta! Give him a minute to regain his senses!"

"Shut up, Namek! I demand to know how Kakkarot's brat managed to produce that much power!"

Gohan took a seat on a nearby rock and started to rub the back of his head. "I honestly don't know. I've been searching myself for a while now and found this power, and I guess only now have I been able to bring it out."

"Show it to me! I must see this new transformation!"

"Vegeta, no! Did you not notice what happened yesterday? The Earth is in bad enough condition as it is. We can't have that happening again!" [2]

"Fine, but I expect to see it soon!" Vegeta flew off into the distance.

"You okay, kid?" asked Piccolo.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I just need a bit of rest, and then everything will be fine."

"Okay." Piccolo flew up to a nearby cliff and started to meditate.

* * *

At the Satan Mansion…

After pondering the day's, Videl came up with some sort of conclusion: Her father did something terrible to Gohan and/or his family at the time of the Cell Games, which involved a major lie would ruin the lives of anyone in the Satan family.

'_Maybe it wasn't just at the time of the Cell Games, it was actually _at_ the Cell Games! Gohan's dad looked a lot like the guy who fought Cell after my dad's first attempt. Now that I think of it, there were several golden-haired fighters there.'_ Videl examined the picture of the mysterious fighters. There were nine in total, and they all seemed a little strange. One appeared to be a bald midget, one was oddly colored and looked alien [3], one had three eyes, one had a couple scars on his face, one was burly and had a Mohawk, and the other four were the most mysterious of them all.

Out of the four, two had gold hair at all times, and the other two changed their hair color to gold later on. Also, two wore some type of armor, and the other two wore different gis. One was a shorter man who had black hair, then gold. One was a taller male with lavender hair, then gold; he appeared to be a young adult. Another was a man with golden hair sticking straight up. Lastly, there was a boy there, who also had gold hair. This boy couldn't have been much older than her at that time.

'_The boy! I don't know why I didn't notice it before! At the time, he must've been around my age. Now, it would still apply, meaning he would be in my grade if he went to my school. He had gold hair, and so does Gohan! Gohan was at the Cell Games? Why? I know he can fight, but isn't that a bit extreme, especially at that age?'_ She held up a picture of Gohan and then the one of the boy. The picture of Gohan looked a lot like an aged version of the so-called "Delivery Boy". '_Speaking of the 'Delivery Boy', that means that Gohan also fought Cell! Also, if I remember correctly, he was doing fine, possibly even just playing around with him. No wonder Sharpner didn't stand a chance. Wow! This explains a lot!'

* * *

_

Gohan finally felt relaxed and relieved of pain. It had taken a day to recuperate, but he had done it. He would, however, have to go to school tomorrow whether he was still exhausted or not. According to his mother, missing two days of school is far too much time away from school and could cause him to not get a scholarship.

He sighed as he entered his room and lay down on his bed. Recalling the day's events, he couldn't help but smile.

Today had been one hell of a good day.

* * *

I hope to get out longer chapters in the near future, but these ideas just compacted into shorter chapters, and there were a couple parts that I really wanted to end on, causing these to be a bit shorter than usual. I will try to make the next one longer.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time...

Author's Notes:

1: Several people had asked for SSJ3 in my other story, but it really did not fit in with what I had planned for it, so I am using it in this story. I do, however, apologize for bringing it in suddenly. I felt this would be a good chapter to have it in. Either way, it was going to happen sometime in this story. Hopefully my explanation of it was alright. I've read a few stories that describe it, but I was unable to find any of them for help with writing this.

2: For purposes unknown, I have decided to make the transformation much more tiring, at least initially. This could change however, depending on how I feel about the matter later.

3: This is obviously Piccolo, but I put a note there because I'm not saying Videl thinks he's an alien from space. I'm using the other meaning of alien, which is basically foreign or strange.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the late release, but I've been running out of ideas for this story lately, and I don't have an idea of where this story is actually going yet. I know I said I'd get this chapter done by New Year's, but I got much less writing done than I had wanted to over my break.

Nonetheless, the story continues. My story plan will made sometime soon, but if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, feel free to offer them. It would be quite helpful to my predicament. I will either be figuring one on my own, use a suggested one (if I get any suggestions), or get influenced by a suggestion, as I did with "Secrets".

Also, I hope you all had a good holiday season and a good new year.

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 6

True to his word, Mr. Satan called the Orange Star High to have Videl transferred to a school in a different city, West City to be exact.

Videl was furious with her father. He had completely ignored her requests to remain at Orange Star High. She would've suggested forcing Gohan to leave, but she knew that would never happen with his mother around; that crazy woman would probably kill her if she even suggested it.

Now, she was stuck going to what was supposed to be the best high school in West City. She could already tell it was going to be horrible. She knew that everybody would ogle over her because of her being famous. Videl was also assuming that there was going to be some asshole just like Sharpner there. On the other hand though, there probably wouldn't be someone like Gohan there. For some reason though, she was disappointed with this fact, yet she had no idea why.

She could always try to be act like someone else, someone who was not Videl Satan, but that obviously wouldn't work because the school would probably brag about having the daughter of the man who saved the world. Another plan down the drain.

Videl finally made up her mind: she would go to this new school, but she would still keep a close eye on Gohan. Luckily, she could use Erasa to watch him while at school, and she could do the rest. This time, however, she must be more careful as to not be so easily spotted while spying.

* * *

So now she stood outside of her new school. West City High School was smaller than her previous school, but she supposed that that might be better. Then again, it could also be worse. Videl pushed the possible outcomes of this day that seemed to be filling her head away.

Videl headed into the building and got gawked at enough to know that these people, though already notified of her transfer, were shocked to her. After half an hour, she finally received her schedule. '_This place is a madhouse!'_ she thought. It truly was. News of her arrival had spreader quicker than wildfire and she couldn't even walk past a door without a few people looking out and staring at her.

She made it to her class a few minutes later. However unlikely it may have seemed to her, the teacher was more boring than the ones at Orange Star High School. She decided to take a look around the class after a particularly long section about some random nonsense.

Videl immediately noticed at least ten guys staring at her. She silenced each and every one of them with a glare that almost made them wet themselves. She considered herself lucky that she sat between two girls. However, there was one guy in front of her that was possibly the only one truly listening. He wore the standard uniform of the school, but it wasn't necessary to do so. His dark black hair was cleanly cut. His nerdy glasses and baggy clothes truly made him the definition of a nerd. [1] She couldn't help but think of Gohan wearing that. Videl laughed out loud. Fortunately, the teacher didn't notice. She lowered her head and continued to take notes, being wary of sleep.

After class, several of the guys that had been staring at her during class had taken it upon themselves to make a move on her. It was a bad move on their part; each one ended up with a faceful of fist from the daughter of 'The Champ'. Luckily for her, she went unpunished for her actions.

Her day continued with lunch. Videl looked around until she found a desolate spot to sit; she needed some peace and quiet after a long day so far. It had been interesting, and not in a good way. She must've already sent twenty boys to the nurse for trying something on her.

Videl noticed the nerdy boy again. He was sitting at a table with a three of his friends, yet none of them looked anywhere near nerdy. One looked like a female fighter, one like one of the most popular girls in school, and the last one looked like an asshole guy. Something seemed strangely odd about that picture to Videl, and it wasn't just the fact that a nerdy boy was getting along well with a group of popular kids.

A girl had left her group of friends and was walking in her direction. She had bright green eyes and long brown hair. She was rather small in figure, and was probably shorter than Videl. Once the girl had reached Videl, she spoke. "W-would you l-like to join us for lunch, M-miss V-videl?"

"No! Get the hell away from me!" Videl covered her mouth. She had absolutely no idea where those words had come from. The girl looked to be on the verge of tears. Videl felt incredibly sorry for her words. "Wait, I'm sorry. I've had a long day and I don't know what came over me. Not today, but maybe tomorrow, okay?"

The girl's frown turned upside-down. "Okay!" She turned and ran back to her friends, most likely to brag that Videl Satan would be sitting with them the next day.

'_Is it just me, or am I acting more and more like Gohan today?'

* * *

_

School had finished rather badly for Videl. Now she sat across the table from Erasa in a restaurant in West City.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Bad. The teacher's are worse, and there's at least thirty guys that are just like Sharpner."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Videl."

"Yeah, me too. So, anything interesting happen with Gohan today?"

"Nothing really. He seemed to be more tired today than normal. He was also more quiet and actually seemed to be a bit…depressed."

"That's strange. Normally he's just grouchy as hell and yells at whoever pisses him off. Did he get into any trouble at all?"

Erasa put a finger to her chin. "Surprisingly not. He was actually very well behaved compared to just the other day."

"What do you suppose got into him?"

"I don't know. You maybe, or rather, the lack of you."

"How do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Videl shook her head. This was one thing she had never been too good at. "Alright, maybe you don't. Basically, he misses you, whether it's out of a rivalry or out of love."

"If that's the case, then it must be out of rivalry. There is absolutely no way he 'loves' me. The same goes for me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. You never know how a person truly feels."

"Just shut up. Anything else?"

"Nope. Now, when can you co—"

Videl cut her question off prematurely. "Sorry, I got to go. I'll talk to you later, Erasa. Bye!" She ran out of the restaurant, leaving a clueless Erasa inside. She headed for a nice, wide-open area so that she could depart in her jet copter without any trouble. An idea passed into her head as she ran. The park outside of Capsule Corporation should work. If she remembered correctly, there was a large area right in the center of it that would be perfect for lift-off.

She reached the park after a few more minutes of running. It was truly a beautiful place. Trees were all around, as were bushes. There was a plethora of flowers scattered over the ground. The scenery was just breathtaking, but Videl didn't have time to take it all in. If she didn't hurry, she wouldn't be able to make it back to even glimpse Gohan.

When Videl finally reached the center of the park, she stopped; something had caught her eye. She noticed the dark haired nerd from before, hand in hand with that fighter-girl. She watched them walk for a few more moments. Right before she turned away, they shared a short, passionate kiss. Videl was filled with envy watching the two. She then realized where she was and turned back towards the center and reached into her pocket for the capsule for her jet copter. She froze as she heard an explosion go off not a mile in front of her.

* * *

Gohan had arrived at Capsule Corporation moments ago. He had needed to train some more, and Vegeta was the ideal person to do so with. He waved to Bulma on his way to the Gravity.

Upon entering, he saw Vegeta was already covered in sweat, and there were tears in his shirt. "Come to show off your new power, brat?"

Gohan smirked. This was going to be fun. "That depends if you can take it." He got his desired reaction.

"What kind of weakling do you mistake me for?! I can withstand anything!" Vegeta retorted.

"Your funeral." He started to feel the power rise within his body. Gohan squatted down and put his arms to his side. A look of immense concentration covered his face as he searched and searched for that power once again. He tried to pull it out, but failed. Gohan decided that he would need to learn to control this form whenever he got the chance.

He tried once more, and his power rose significantly higher than what it was before, but he still had not reached Super Saiyan Three yet.

"Ha! I knew you were only lucky. If you were a true Saiyan, then you'd be able to transform with little to no effort."

The remark only made Gohan concentrate harder. He pulled and pulled, but the power he was pulling wasn't enough to transform him. He reached in deeper and finally found what he was looking for. The results, however, were a transformed Gohan, an angry Vegeta, a blown up gravity room, and an even angrier Vegeta.

"Brat! What the hell were you thinking?! You blew up my fucking gravity room, you idiot!" He then turned and shouted again. "The gravity machine broke again! Come fix it, woman!"

Bulma appeared at the door infuriated. "Vegeta! How many times have I told you to not break the gravity room?!"

"Don't look at me. Kakkarot's brat was the one who did it." He smirked yet again. He could finally get away with having the gravity machine broken and no punishment.

Bulma turned towards Gohan, or at least what she thought was Gohan. "G-gohan? I-is that you?"

"Yes."

"What happened to you?"

"Super Saiyan Three."

"So that's why Vegeta had decided to try to kill himself in here yet again. Well, I will have none of it! Out! Both of you! Go and train in the desert or something; just not here!"

Fearing the woman's wrath, they both hurried out of the broken gravity room. Gohan sensed weariness come over him, so he reverted back to Super Saiyan. Vegeta was already in Super Saiyan. They left the building from the front entrance, the area where most of the focus wouldn't be.

"This is all your fault, Vegeta."

"Doesn't matter anymore. Hurry up and find somewhere to lift off. I just want to get to training, Super Saiyan Three or not."

They quickly found an alleyway and flew away.

* * *

While Videl was staring at the sudden explosion, as were the rest of the people in the vicinity, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Two golden-haired people were exiting the front entrance of Capsule Corporation with a sour look on their faces. They appeared to be quite angry at each other.

Videl immediately recognized Gohan, even though his hair seemed to be a lighter shade of gold than she remembered. What was he doing at Capsule Corporation? Did he cause the explosion? Who was with him?

She then recognized the second person. Videl gasped upon her revelation. This was one of the four gold fighters from the Cell Games. '_So, they both were there, they're both still around, and they possibly blew up Capsule Corporation. That just leaves two more gold fighters.'_

Suddenly, a wave of remorse and envy washed over her as she saw the nerd and fighter from before. '_If only that were me and…'_ She thought of the type of guy she would want. He would have to be strong, at least enough to beat her father. He'd have to like her for her, and not for her fame or father. Also, he'd need at least some brains; she wouldn't be interested in some dimwit. Oh, and the guy might as well be good looking and have a likable personality.

Videl couldn't but immediately think of Gohan. Everything that she had mentioned fit Gohan. Well, the 'like her for her' part probably wasn't true, but he didn't like her father, so it counted in a way. Otherwise, she didn't doubt now that he could defeat her father in a fight, and possibly had in the past sometime. She knew that he was smarter than most people, let alone high school students. He may not have such a likable personality, but he sure was good looking; even Videl wouldn't deny that.

She abandoned her thoughts for a moment to look for the two gold fighters, yet they were nowhere to be seen; however, high in the air and quite distant, Videl could swear she saw two golden specks.

Still, her mind continued to drift towards Gohan. Gohan couldn't be the person she had been wanting all along. She detested him, not adored him. After all, he did fail to meet a few of her standards, plus Videl was already becoming unhappier with him as the days passed.

Besides, Gohan practically thought of her and her entire life as a joke, so there was no way he felt that way. She thought back to what Erasa had told her; she had said it was either because of a rivalry or because of love. '_It must be a rivalry. If we both hate each other, then it must be that.'_

Still, no matter how much she may deny it, she felt a little something for Gohan.

* * *

I apologize for the wait, and that I did not get this out when I said I would. I am running out of ideas for this story quickly, and I am just not coming up with new ones too quickly. The story still goes on though. Also, as I mentioned in my other story, I have noticed many authors (at least of the ones I read) are making their chapters shorter for quicker updates. I will not be doing this. I plan on keeping my normal chapter lengths, which has sadly been a bit short lately. As they say, quality over quantity.

Also, I apologize if this chapter was bad. Honestly, I believe my writing has become worse lately for some reason, and so, if that is the case, this would probably be effected.

Anyways, I just need some time to make up a full plan for this story, and the chapters should then be longer. Hopefully I will have that plan ready by the next chapter. Please forgive me for not having it ready though. This whole story started as just a small idea I had in my head one night and wrote down at 2 a.m., and soon turned into what it is now. So, until next time!

Please review! Praise me, criticize me, correct me, whatever.

Author's Notes:

1: No, this is not Gohan, nor any form/counterpart of him. It is just a character I'm adding for story development. He's minor and might remain unnamed.

2: Although a note in the actually story, I will just be telling all you readers that I will most likely not be naming many of these new students/characters, if any. I am absolutely horrible when it comes to making up names, and I'd like to try to make this story as good as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Sorry about the long wait. It's been rather hard to write two stories on top of work (as well as school now), and still do everything else I wanted to do. It didn't help too much that Starcraft 2 came out recently as well, so needless to say, I've been rather distracted from writing and even thinking much about this story. Someone did manage to get me back on track with this story, so thank you very much WhyIsAnimeAddicting. Since I have been running out of ideas for this story, I plan on ending sometime soon, most likely within the next chapter or two.

Once again, sorry for the delay and everything. Now, onto the story!

**Chapter 7**

It was time to take matters into her own hands. It was becoming painfully obvious (at least to her), that Erasa was not giving reliable information. First it was that Gohan had missed her out of love, and it has now become into him moping around all day, asking for her. It was just too sickening to be true, and so, of course, she had to find out what was really going on. After all, if you want the job done right, you got to do it yourself.

Her plan was perfect. She would do her normal routine in the morning and then leave for school. When leaving, she would head to Orange Star High instead of her new school. Even after a week or so there, it was still too much for her to handle. Not much had changed since that first day. In fact, the only thing that did is that she got along better with that group of friends she saw constantly throughout that day.

Anyways, back to the plan, she would disguise herself as a boy and say she was just shadowing the school for a day. It seemed to be a fail-proof plan to her. She would be able to infiltrate the school, check up on Gohan (if she remembered correctly, there was an empty seat around the general area where he sat), and then go home knowing how things truly were with him. The only downside to this would be that she would have to do it several times in order to get an accurate analysis of him, as well as to make sure that Gohan was continually watched.

As she set her alarm for the following morning, she sighed in relief. Tomorrow she would finally get to find out the truth (or at least part of it). She lay down and was asleep within ten minutes.

Videl awoke, promptly showered and dressed, and then headed downstairs. She wasn't the only one to notice that she got ready much quicker than usual.

"You're ready earlier than usual, Sweet Pea," noted Hercule.

"Yeah...," Videl replied uneasily. "I guess I'm just a little overeager for another week of school to start," she quickly lied.

"That's my girl! Already excited to go to your new school after only two weeks!"

_'Sigh...that was a close one.'_ She finished eating her breakfast, said goodbye to her dad, and exited out of the door. She de-capsulized her jet copter and hopped in. She decided it would be best to change now rather than later. Besides, being a few minutes late wouldn't hurt too much.

Videl arrived just as the bell rang. '_Pretty good timing actually.'_

She ran into the building and headed down the familiar halls towards the office. She had rarely been to the office in all her years at high school. Her grades were fine, and so was her behavior, so it was a rarity for her to be seen there.

After having a discussion with the people at the office, a student from her class came to take her around campus. Much to her surprise (and distaste), that student just so happened to be Sharpner.

'_Damn! Out of all the people I could've gotten, it just had to be him!'_ He was looking at curiously. _'On the other hand, he's usually around Gohan, sits near him, and I don't have to deal with him oogling me. This could actually turn out quite well.' _In class, Gohan was having trouble staying awake. All of a sudden, his head shot up. '_No, it couldn't be. They said she was gone. Why would she even come back?'_ He then focused his attention on the door to the classroom. He sensed Videl walking towards the room with Sharpner. '_And what the hell is he doing out there with her?'_

"Ah, Mr. Sharpner, you're back! And who is this with you?" inquired the teacher.

"This is Drew. He's shadowing the school today, so he's just going to follow me around."

Videl, disguised as Drew, noticed that not too many people cared about this shadow. She looked up at her group of friends: Erasa was one of two people interested in her. Gohan seemed interested in her, but not in the way she'd expect; in fact, it looked more like he was holding in a laugh. '_He couldn't know it's me. There's no way he could._' She finally decided to trust that thought, and so she was eased a bit.

Oh, this was just too good to be true. Videl had decided to sneak back into the school as a shadow, most likely to spy on him. '_I guess I'll just have to take advantage of this situation then,' _thought Gohan, smirking to himself.

Sharpner led Drew up to his seat and everyone introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Erasa! What's up, cutie?"

Videl spoke in the manliest voice she could muster. "Um...just shadowing?" Sharpner laughed.

"Oh, that's cool. Wher—" she was cut off by Gohan.

"Nice to meet you, _Drew_. I'm Gohan." He shook her hand, and had a very firm handshake, even by her standards.

"Nice to meet you too, Gohan. I'm Drew." Videl pulled her hand away from his. She was beginning to feel a bit uneasy about this whole situation. She couldn't back out now. This may be her only chance to do this, and damn it, she was going to do it now and do it well!

As it so turned out, Sharpner (as well as Erasa) did not share every class with Gohan. The first couple or so were, but this last one before lunch wasn't. She reluctantly followed Sharpner into one of the lower level math classes.

Once again, she was introduced, and so far, everybody seemed to believe her ruse. Not once had she heard anyone say that she looked like Videl. Not even a "You look familiar" from anyone. Videl didn't think she did _that_ good with her disguise, but alas, perhaps the students of Orange Star High just were not too bright.

It was purely by chance that she managed to hear something that caught her interests.

"So what do you think happened to Gohan? He seemed to be in a better mood than normal today," asked Sharpner.

"Beats me," replied Erasa. "I haven't seen him like this since Videl was still here."

Deciding to take some action quickly, and while she could, Videl inquired of the blond, "Who's Videl, Gohan's ex-girlfriend or something?"

"Ha! He wishes that were the case! If she would be anyone's girlfriend, it would be mine!" exclaimed Sharpner. Videl had to try her hardest to avoid punching him right then and there.

"Yeah, and you wish that were true too, Sharpner!" laughed Erasa. "No Drew, Videl Satan used to go to this school until rather recently. If you don't recognize her name, you might recognize her father's. He's the one and only Hercule Satan!"

Videl quickly acted like all the people she had seen act like when she (or Erasa) told them who her father was. Luckily, Erasa bought the act and continued.

"So anyways, Gohan started coming here this school year and they did not get along well at all, yet I could see there was some potential for the two of them. Unfortunately, they were both too stubborn to admit anything, and so, Gohan seemed to try his best to aggravate her, and Videl did something similar. It was only a couple weeks ago that she was pulled out by her father and now she goes to school in West City. It's really quite sad actually. He liked her, and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, I could still notice she was attracted to him. A little bit longer and I know they would've been together!"

Videl didn't know what to say to that. Too many thoughts were going on around her head. '_Gohan actually does like me? Well, that's news to me! How can he like me? All he seemed to do was hate me!'_ Before she could even come up with a reply, or think more for that matter, Sharpner chimed in.

"I don't know about Videl liking him, Erasa, but yeah, I agree with you about nerd-boy being in love with her. He must've been head over heels for her or something because he completely changed the moment she left."

Two accounts of it. That was all. '_Having only two people thinking so doesn't mean that it is so,'_ thought Videl stubbornly. "That's terrible! I had no idea. And he hasn't been taking it well?"

"Not at all," Sharpner and Erasa replied in unison.

"He seems much more depressed now. She must've meant a lot to him if it made him feel that way," continued Erasa. To Videl's surprise, even some of the kids around them who were eavesdropping nodded their heads in agreement.

'_There's no way. They can't all be right about this, can they?'_ Her thoughts were whirling right now. This changed everything for Videl. For some reason, she felt much better. She didn't know why it would even make her feel slightly good. It was definitely something she'd have to either talk to Erasa about later or confront Gohan with when she could (as her normal self though).

Videl just needed some time to think. She asked the teacher for permission to go to the bathroom, and off she went. Remembering to avoid going into the girls bathroom for the day, she went straight for the boys bathroom into one of the stalls.

Videl sat there thinking over everything she had heard. Was the sudden change in behavior in him that she had been told of just a coincidence with her withdrawal from the school or not? Did Gohan really like, and possibly love her? What were her feelings towards the gold-haired boy?

Everything was confusing her. This was definitely not a feeling she was used to. All her life, she had felt as if she had understood everything. She did well in school because of it, and she did well working with the police because of it. This was just too much though. Her thoughts were racing.

'_I guess I do like him, but how am I supposed to go tell him that? I can't just go ahead and say _"I like you."_ That would be too simple and stupid. I can't go ahead and do it while I'm acting as Drew either.'_

Unable to think of anything else, she just left the bathroom and continued on with the day. It dragged on slowly and she gradually learned a bit more about the situation with Gohan, as well as how the school has been in general. The school itself was not affected too much by her absence; after all, only three kids really had been (at least to her knowledge): Gohan, Sharpner, and Erasa. Erasa was the least affected though, due to her friendship with Videl. Sharpner wasn't too happy with it, but he survived. Gohan, on the other hand, was apparently just a wreck without her.

* * *

At lunch, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa were sitting down at a table. Videl made sure that she had a good view of Gohan, still sitting in his normal location under the tree.

The lunch conversation was another one that interested her. Sharpner was complaining about how practically every girl in school had asked Gohan out instead of him. Although she wasn't too surprised that so many had asked him out, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Just because he was attractive didn't mean that every girl had to go after him, especially when Videl was interested in him. She was calmed down, however, when she heard that each and every one had been rejected, even Angela. '_That's a good sign so far.'_

Throughout the rest of the day, she realized that Gohan was acting like she remembered him. It was becoming quite odd actually, and he wasn't even being too kind to her either. His behavior had everyone bewildered, even Videl herself.

When the last bell finally rung, Videl pretended to head towards the main exit, but was keeping an eye on Gohan as he ran up the stairs. She quickly followed, making sure to stay hidden.

* * *

Gohan sensed her following him. '_Good. It's finally time to put this plan into action.'_ He kept on running towards the roof.

* * *

Videl was following closely behind when she realized where he was heading. '_Now why would he be going to roof?'_ She stopped trying to be stealthy and instead just tried to keep up. She was too far in to lose him now.

She finally reached the door to the roof, pulled it wide open, and ran right through it…into Gohan. He smirked as he watched her fall back slightly.

"You should really watch where you're going, _Drew_," he said, and then laughed.

"And you should really not be standing right in the doorway," she replied quickly, getting up and brushing herself off.

"So, what brings you to the roof today?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." '_I think he's on to me.'_

"So what was the point in coming up here then, hm?"

"I just came to get a breath of fresh air."

"Didn't you just say you had no reason to be up on the roof?"

"No…"

"You are as good at lying as you are at dressing up, you know," he said, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"W-what? Y-you don't like my fashion sense?" she stammered.

He laughed. "No, not at all." Videl smiled inwardly; perhaps she could still get out of this okay. Gohan continued on though. "After all, those clothes are meant for boys, not for you, _Drew_, no matter how much of a tom-boy you may be." He laughed again as her face turned pale.

'_He knew! He knew all along!'_ "How did you-?"

"I'm just a smart guy, Videl. You really thought a change of clothes and a new hair style would fool me? Besides, remember the last time you tried to follow me?"

She recalled the memory reluctantly, still unhappy and confused about how he knew that she was following him the entire time.

However, she was even more frustrated that he had figured her out this time. The best laid plans really do go to waste.

"Alright, you've figured me out. Now tell me why you only waited until now to actually call me out?"

"A little fun never hurt, did it? Besides, the reaction is always better after a bit of deceit; don't you think so, Videl?"

She was completely furious with him now. Not only had he outsmarted her and humiliated her, now he was mocking her right in front of her face. Videl was shaking with anger. Her fists were curled, and her face was twisted. To anyone other than Gohan, her current appearance alone could make someone shit themselves.

"Um...Why did you just asked me to dinner?" he acted surprised.

"What? I asked you to dinner?" '_I recall no such thing!'_

"Of course you did."

"If I really did do it, then when did I do it?" '

"Tomorrow at 7. I'll pick you up a bit before then."

'_What the hell is going on here?'_ "No! When did I even ask that?"

"Just now."

"Stop joking around with me!"

"Who said it was a joke?" he replied. He could see her shaking even harder in frustration and confusion. Now was his chance to leave. "See you tomorrow!" He sped down the stairs and out the front door.

'_What just happened?'

* * *

_Okay, well, hopefully that chapter turned out well. Sorry if didn't like it or the ending, but I'm running out of ideas quickly for this story, so I'm ending it rather soon. That ending was the best I could think of at the time, and I'm not too happy about it, but you guys have been waiting for long enough, so I'll let you decide. I might just fix it up later. Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Apology

To be honest, it been about a year and a half since I have even logged onto the website, and for that, I apologize. I realize that I've said many times before in previous notes, but I truly am sorry. I lost motivation to continue writing shortly after my last update. Thanks to all you guys who have read my story and review it, I regained that motivation, but lost the time to work on it. I am still just a student, and these past two years, which have been my junior and senior year, it has been incredibly rough and time consuming, especially with a job factoring in to that time consumption as well. Both school and work have left me with little to no time to actually work on my stories or even reply to many of you reviewers and those who sent me messages. So to all of you, I would simply like to say sorry and that I plan to continue both of my stories when I get the chance. This should be very soon, considering I am moving closer to the end of my senior year. I will keep writing and I will revise and correct whatever mistakes you all have pointed out to me in your reviews and messages. Thank you all for sticking with this story, despite the amount of time it has been since an update, and I hope I can fulfill your wish for an update and revisions very soon.

-Anonymaus


End file.
